


Melt That Love (I'm Melting)

by tripletrhythm



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, that's right we are going keovi with side chabinhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletrhythm/pseuds/tripletrhythm
Summary: Hongbin sighs and pats his knee. "You're not a disaster, Wonshik," he reassures. "It's perfectly natural to feel a little uncertain about these things.""These things.""Want me to call it as it is? Two incredibly attractive men who are clearly interested in you?"Alternatively summarized as: Wonshik laments for about two months about being single again for Valentine's Day, Hakyeon hints that Hongbin should buy chocolates for him at his friends' new shop, and Wonshik discovers two of the sweetest treats there.No, not the dark chocolate with sea salt and orange, but the two handsome chocolatiers: Jaehwan and Taekwoon.**who may or may not already be something, but they want to be something with Wonshik as well





	Melt That Love (I'm Melting)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this since May, and started/finished it in two and a half weeks. 
> 
> :^)
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated, please enjoy your reading!
> 
> Beta'd by me (over several days to the point where I'm just like okay it's got to go), so let me know if I missed anything ~
> 
> Title (and general inspiration???) from LR's Chocolatier

"Hongbin," Wonshik says, cheek pressed onto the cool table top of the coffee shop. "Binnie."

 

Hongbin's fingers doesn't slow down on his laptop where he's typing up his lesson plans for the semester. "What."

 

"What's two times zero?"

 

"Zero, just like the amount of brain cells you have if you're seriously asking me that question." Hongbin peers at Wonshik from around his laptop. "What's wrong?"

 

Wonshik rolls his head so his other cheek is now pressed onto the table. "It's almost Valentine's Day again." The cafe is already decorated in garish red and honey pinks. It’s literally only January. “I’m a whole bisexual, but yet two times zero is... zero.” Maybe he’s being dramatic about it but damn it, if the decorations are going to be obnoxious so will he. Hongbin isn’t the least bit impressed.

 

"Are you- for fuck's sake Wonshik." Hongbin rolls his eyes. "You know Valentine's Day is just a marketing scam by capitalism that plays into consumerism and human emotion of guilt and empathy and all those unnecessary feelings."

 

"You make it sound like you're not human."

 

"I'm not." Hongbin leers at Wonshik before patting his head condescendingly. "Anyways, don't think so much about it. There's nothing wrong with being single on Valentine's Day. Plenty of people are single on Valentine's Day. We go through this every year, Wonshik."

 

"The thing is, I'm not just single on Valentine's Day - I'm single for the rest of the year too."

 

"Then go?? Out?? And date around?? And perhaps?? Quit complaining to me?? Who doesn't give a shit?? If romance?? Exists??"

 

"I can hear the sarcastic question marks," Wonshik grumbles as he sits back up. Hongbin gives him an unsympathetic look. "Besides, romance only exists for you when Hakyeon-hyung and Sanghyuk are in the picture, so."

 

"You take that back right now, Kim Wonshik," Hongbin threatens. Wonshik remembers a time when he used to cower under Hongbin's glare but it's tampered down to a slight flinch.

 

"I only speak the truth."

 

"Oh, yeah? Well so do I - I'm going to murder you." Hongbin reaches over, fingers outstretched, and Wonshik barely starts leaning back when a new voice sings out, "Hey you two!" Hongbin and Wonshik freeze as two new arrivals walk up to their table.

 

"Hakyeon-hyung," Wonshik greets, relieved. "Hi, Sanghyuk."

 

"What'd you do?" Sanghyuk asks in return.

 

"What makes you think I did anything?"

 

"Hongbin has murder in his eyes," Hakyeon says happily, dragging over two chairs and sitting down, Sanghyuk plopping down next to him.

 

Hongbin settles back in his chair, fingers poised back over the keyboard. "Wonshik's lamenting his lack of a romantic life."

 

"Oh!" Sanghyuk makes a show of checking his watch. "It is nearing Valentine's Day isn't it? January truly is a good time to start lamenting."

 

"Yep."

 

"Why am I friends with any of you?" Wonshik growls, sinking his head onto his arms.

 

"Because we had no choice other than to pitifully befriend you after you tried asking us all out at one point in time." Hongbin pats his head again. "Rejecting you was like rejecting a puppy."

 

"A really big, sad puppy," Hakyeon agrees, taking a sip of his latte. "Oh! Speaking of Valentine's Day, could I ask a favor from you two?"

 

"I'm not going to fake-date you for some nefarious scheme to one-up someone at the university Valentine's Day party," Hongbin says. Hakyeon scoffs.

 

"That's fine, I have Sanghyuk as a back-up," Hakyeon says, ignoring Sanghyuk's offended, "Wait, why am I back-up?!" "No, it's just a couple of my friends from high school recently opened their chocolate shop and I was hoping if you guys would drop in and give them some business."

 

"You know I don't like chocolate," deadpans Hongbin.

 

"Then get it for your valentine."

 

"What valentine?"

 

Hakyeon smiles and leans in. "Me?"

 

"Fat chance, hyung."

 

"I don't understand this love triangle," Wonshik peeps and Sanghyuk rolls his eyes.

 

"It's those two trying to one up another and then taking out their sexual frustration on me," Sanghyuk sighs. "But who am I to complain, at least I'm getting dick."

 

"Way to rub salt in the wound."

 

"It's what I do best." Sanghyuk pats Wonshik on the shoulder. "Anyways, here." He slides a business card towards Wonshik. "If anything, you can buy chocolates for yourself to eat alone on Valentine's Day."

 

"Do you ever have anything positive to say."

 

"Is that not positive!? That means you don't have to share!"

 

Wonshik doesn't deign Sanghyuk with an answer, which is just as well since the younger male's attention is redirected to trying to stop Hakyeon from climbing onto Hongbin's lap as the other tries to place his laptop on his lap to fend off Hakyeon. He picks up the business card, reading the flowy golden script on a navy background. Tiny stars decorate around the name: K-L Chocolates.

 

Underneath, in smaller lettering:

 

_black or white; ganache and truffle; dark chocolate_

_i don’t want any other brand than you_

_you make me melt in so many ways_

 

Wonshik stares at the lines in confusion. Is this a chocolate shop or some weird pick-up line. Turning it over reveals the address and shop hours, and he realizes it's not too far from the university; it's located within a small strip mall that Wonshik frequents from time to time.

 

"Wonshikkie," Hakyeon's voice jars him from his thoughts, and he pockets the card. "Tell Hongbinnie he's being insufferable."

 

"Gladly," Wonshik replies, grinning. "Hongbin, you're insufferable."

 

"It's not my fault you all fall for the corporate scheme of red roses and chocolates and cute teddy bears!" Hongbin complains, pushing his hand against Hakyeon's cheek as Sanghyuk films them, presumably to upload to his Snapchat story.

 

"Would you rather we all just sleep together on Valentine's Day?" suggests Sanghyuk, lowering his phone. Hongbin squawks as Hakyeon's face lights up. "Hey, it's free! There's nothing capitalistic about having sex, except for lube and condoms. And maybe toys, if you want."

 

Wonshik blushes a little at Sanghyuk’s candidness and ducks his face as Hakyeon’s smile shift into a playful leer. Rolling his eyes at them, Hongbin says, "Alright, look, I really need to get back to setting up my lesson plans. Shouldn't you be setting up yours too, Hakyeon-hyung?"

 

Hakyeon shakes his head. "I finished all mine last week," he replies. "I wouldn't be one of the more popular professors if I didn't."

 

"And you call me insufferable," bemoans Hongbin as Sanghyuk snickers. Hakyeon hops off the chair, patting Sanghyuk's thigh as he does.

 

"Well, we got to head back out," he says. "Head of the arts department is holding a staff meeting in about an hour and we don't want to be late."

 

"Bye, hyungs," Sanghyuk says cheerfully as he follows Hakyeon. He leans over and gives Hongbin a goodbye kiss that is followed by Hakyeon's own. With a grin, Hakyeon wraps his arms around Sanghyuk's and Wonshik watches as the couple weave their way around the tables to head back out the shop.

 

"Insufferable," Hongbin repeats, but his ears are pink.

 

"But you're going to get them something for Valentine's Day," Wonshik says smugly. "Because you know Hakyeon loves chocolates and Sanghyuk is a sucker for plushies."

 

Hongbin bangs his head onto the table. "You know, I really hate when you're right."

 

\---

 

A couple weeks later, Wonshik finds himself needing to kill time while he waits for Hongbin to finish teaching his film class. As he sticks his hand back into his jacket pocket for his phone to check the time for the umpteenth time, his fingers brush against some paper and he withdraws the business card Sanghyuk slid him. Turning it between his fingers, he thinks, "what the hell," and decides to drive over to the nearby mall to check out.

 

K-L Chocolates is nestled at the corner, innocuous save for the navy blue door decorated with the similar lettering and gold stars. A window displays presumably fake chocolates, considering the sun is beaming directly onto them.

 

One hand on the handle, Wonshik realizes he has no idea what kind of people Hakyeon's friends are but if they managed to open a whole business themselves AND be friends with one Cha Hakyeon, they must be good people.

 

When he opens the door, he realizes he forgot to factor one more thing about being friends with Cha Hakyeon.

 

"Hello!" says one of the two most handsome men Wonshik has ever laid his unworthy eyes on. "Welcome to K-L Chocolates! I'm Jaehwan, co-owner!"

 

"My name is Taekwoon, the other owner," the silver haired male says. His hair falls over one sharp, feline eye and he gives Wonshik a friendly smile to match Jaehwan's own slightly lopsided beam. "We can help you walk your way through making the perfect box of chocolates to gift your loved one."

 

"Or yourself!" Jaehwan says with the most perfect wink Wonshik has ever seen.

 

In this situation, Wonshik realizes that if he opens his mouth he'll make a damn fool of himself. There's only one thing he can do.

 

He turns on his heels and sprints back out, beelines to his car, zooms straight back to campus and crashes Hongbin's class half an hour before it ends. Hongbin gives him a dirty look as he gingerly slides himself into one of the seats closest to the door as he lectures about cameras and sutures in horror films. The students don't pay him too much mind, though he does know a couple girls are looking his way in interest.

 

When Hongbin dismisses the class, Wonshik waits impatiently as a couple students stop to discuss their papers with him. Once they're gone, Hongbin zips shut his rolling bag and looks at Wonshik. "Alright, what happened?" he asks. He has his unsympathetic expression on, so Wonshik tries for another angle first.

 

"Want to go to the cafe? I'll buy."

 

Hongbin inhales with a small glare before letting out a long exhale. "You're lucky lecture always takes the wind out of me," he grumbles, snatching the handle of his bag and walking towards the door. Wonshik hurries to open it for him and he patiently listens to Hongbin rattle on about how half the class always looked vaguely zoned out while the other half engages in him. And then there were the two students who just regurgitated the information back to him with the most self-righteous tones he's ever heard and oh my gosh Wonshik I overheard them wanting to discuss anime with me all because I said we're going to have a section focused on J-Horror. Wonshik just nods sympathetically, all the up until they're seated at their usual table, Hongbin with a large matcha tea in front of him and Wonshik with a smaller hot chocolate.

 

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about considering you crashed my lecture?" Hongbin finally asks after taking a long pull of his drink with a content sigh.

 

"I went to check out Hakyeon-hyung's friends new chocolate shop," he says.

 

"...And?"

 

"I laid my eyes upon the two most beautiful creations on this Earth."

 

Hongbin frowns. "No chocolate can look that good," he says.

 

"Not chocolates, Hongbin. People. Men, specifically. Hakyeon's friends, to be even more specific."

 

"Oh. Ohhhh." Hongbin nods slowly as he takes another sip of his tea. "So, did your disaster bisexual kick in?"

 

"I feel like I should take offense so I will - what the hell do you mean by that?"

 

"By that, for one, you cease to function around any attractive person. Remember when we met and you asked me if I wanted your wallet because I was so handsome?" Hongbin picks up his drink and takes a sip, lips pursed around his straw sadly. "Why don't you treat me like that anymore?"

 

"That's because I learned you're insufferable," Wonshik grumbles and that earns him a light cuff on the head.

 

"Gosh, remember when you met Sanghyukkie? You paid for his whole meal and dessert with your last bit of cash, forcing me to share my food with your hungry ass because I'm so generous. Oooohhh, and don't forget about Hakyeon-hyung!" Hongbin brightens menacingly as Wonshik sits up, trying to shush his friend. "You fucking asked him out the moment you two met like a flustered fool. Poor hyung didn't even let go of your hand from the handshake before you sprung that on him."

 

"Why are you making me relive all my mistakes?" Wonshik whines.

 

"And that's just men! The list of you with women are even longer, though it mostly just boils down to you stammering incoherently as you try to compliment them."

 

"It's not my fault that women are goddesses who wouldn't hesitate to crush my skull in with their high heels if they wanted to."

 

"And you'd like that," sneers Hongbin. Wonshik doesn't answer him, just takes another moody sip of his hot chocolate. "Anyways, what happened? What ridiculous thing did you say this time?"

 

"I didn't. I walked right back out."

 

"Considering your track record, that's not bad at all." Hongbin gives Wonshik what he hopes is a sympathetic pat on the hand. "So, are you going to go back?"

 

"No."

 

"We should go together," Hongbin suggests, as if he didn't hear Wonshik's answer. "I want to see for myself. Let's go."

 

"Wait, right now?"

 

"Yes, right now. My papers can wait."

 

"Hongbin, what part of 'I walked right back out' did you not understand?"

 

"All of it," says Hongbin, pulling on Wonshik's arm. "C'mon! Maybe I'll buy Hakyeon-hyung his stupid chocolates from there."

 

Wonshik brightens. "Oh, so you are buying him chocolates!"

 

"Fuck off."

 

Hongbin all but drags Wonshik back to his car, steals his keys when Wonshik refuses to drive, drives them there, and he beams innocently as if he did nothing wrong when he parks in front of K-L Chocolates. Wonshik is about to try and lock himself inside the car, but Hongbin is stronger than he looks and he knows Hongbin would wrestle him right out, going by the dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

"Let's gooo," he whines as Wonshik balks in front of the entrance. "The worst that could happen is Hakyeon-hyung is here as well."

 

"Please, no," Wonshik bemoans as Hongbin pulls open the door and shoves Wonshik inside. The silver-haired one - Taekwoon, Wonshik's mind dimly registers - is sitting at one of the tables while the cute dark haired one is at the counter.

 

"You're back," says the dark haired male - Jaehwan - with a wide smile. "And with a friend~"

 

"Yes!" Wonshik says, a little too loudly. "My friend. Hongbin. I'm Wonshik. He likes Hakyeon-hyung. And Sanghyuk. I'm single."

 

"Wonshik!" Hongbin whisper-snarls just as Taekwoon asks, "You know Hakyeonnie?"

 

Jaehwan cups his face, squishing his cheeks cutely. Wonshik wants to die. "Honestly, they seem right up the alley for people Hakyeon-hyung would befriend," Jaehwan laughs.

 

"Excuse me, what does that say about us?" Taekwoon directs his attention to Jaehwan, who shrugs innocently.

 

"I said what I said, Taekwoon-hyung." Jaehwan winks again as Taekwoon tsks loudly. "Anyways, welcome back! Let's properly introduce ourselves now, hm?" He rounds the counter and approaches them and, oh fuck, he's even more handsome up close - Wonshik takes in the wide eyes, full pink lips, the sharp angles of his jawline and face. "I'm Lee Jaehwan, co-owner of K-L Chocolates."

 

"And I'm Jung Taekwoon." Wonshik has zero idea when Taekwoon moved but he's standing besides Jaehwan now. He's a little bit taller than Jaehwan. He peeps at Wonshik beneath his bangs and, oh fuck, is that a beauty mark underneath his eye? Wonshik is really going to die.

 

"Lee Hongbin," Hongbin says, sticking out his hand to shake. "I'm an adjunct professor at the same uni Hakyeon-hyung teaches at."

 

"Oh! So you're Hongbin." Jaehwan leers as he accepts the handshake. "We've heard lots about you."

 

"Can't say I've heard the same," Hongbin replies and Jaehwan's crooked grin widens.

 

"Oh, I can see why Hakyeon-hyung likes you." Meanwhile, Taekwoon offers his hand to Wonshik. His fingers are long and slender, adorned with silver rings of various designs and sizes.

 

"K-Kim Wonshik," Wonshik says meekly, gripping Taekwoon's warmer hand with his own. "Nice to meet you."

 

Taekwoon smiles, small and toothy, and Wonshik is gone. Finished. Goodbye.

 

"So, did Hakyeonnie bully you into coming?" continues Taekwoon, finally letting go of Wonshik's hand.

 

"No! We came here on our own..." Wonshik blushes a little as Jaehwan turns his attention onto him. "Also Hongbin wants to buy chocolates for hyung."

 

"Is that so?" Jaehwan asks gleefully as Hongbin sinks his face into the palm of his hands. "Lucky you, we know which ones Hakyeon-hyung likes the most since he was our taste tester for a while so come with me! Taekwoon-hyung, can you help out Wonshik?"

 

"Sure," Taekwoon says in that pretty, soft voice of his. Wonshik wants to melt. "Come on, Wonshik. What kind of chocolates do you like?"

 

"Uhh... I never really thought about it," Wonshik answers honestly, letting Taekwoon lead him to the glass case full of chocolates.

 

"We have milk, dark, white, some with filling, some without. We have caramel filling, coconut filling, fruit filling, coffee filling, ganache, truffles..." Taekwoon trails off at whatever bewildered expression Wonshik is making, and smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in isn't it?"

 

"Just a lil," he squeaks before clearing his throat. "Which ones do you like?"

 

"Me?" Taekwoon's gaze fixes onto the chocolates, giving Wonshik a chance to appreciate the other male's profile, his jawline and soft cheeks, sharp straight nose and lips that curl ever so slightly. As he tilts his head to inspect the chocolates, Wonshik catches sight of a dangly silver earring on his left ear, along with a smaller matching one pierced right above. "Well, I enjoy the dark chocolate ones the most. No filling and with a drizzle of another type of chocolate on top. You can really taste the richness. Jaehwannie likes the filled one more, especially the ones with a fruit-based filling like our strawberry ones. The dark chocolate with orange pieces are also really good. Would you like a sample?"

 

"Uh, yes," Wonshik says. "That'd be great." He watches Taekwoon walk behind the counter before looking over to where Jaehwan already has a small plate of chocolate samples held out to a slightly overwhelmed Hongbin. Wonshik wanders over and Jaehwan lights up when he sees him.

 

"Hey, do you want to try?" Jaehwan asks, moving the plate in his direction. "This one's Hakyeon-hyung's favorite." Jaehwan points to a sample that oozes with caramel. "And this one's mine!" He points to the one with a reddish filling.

 

"Strawberry, right? Taekwoon-sshi was telling me," Wonshik says and Jaehwan pouts. It's adorable.

 

"It could be your favorite too," he says, picking up the piece and popping it into his mouth. Wonshik most definitely does not fixate on the way Jaehwan's pretty mouth closes around his fingertips so he can suck off any remaining chocolate there. "You should try it."

 

"You just ate it," Hongbin points out mildly. Jaehwan puts on an expression of mock shock.

 

"There are other ways to sample chocolates, y'know?" Jaehwan winks, coy and deliberate and most definitely in Wonshik's direction. Hongbin's eyes widen just as Taekwoon returns and says, "Jaehwannie, quit flirting with the customers."

 

"Oh, you are no fun," huffs Jaehwan as Taekwoon rolls his eyes in fond amusement. He suddenly opens his mouth and looks at Taekwoon, who ignores him. "Hyung..."

 

"You can't keep eating all our chocolate," Taekwoon deflects, offering the sample plate towards Wonshik. "This one's the dark chocolate and orange," he tells Wonshik, pointing. "And this one is dark chocolate with a white chocolate drizzle. And that one is the strawberry filled one Jaehwan likes."

 

Wonshik nods slowly before taking the dark chocolate and orange one first. He sticks it into his mouth and it practically melts on his tongue. It's bittersweet, and the crystallized orange bits adds a burst of sweetness that isn't overwhelming at all. Taekwoon beams in delight as Wonshik says, "That is probably the best piece of chocolate I've ever had."

 

"You're too kind," Taekwoon replies modestly as Jaehwan says, "It probably is." Taekwoon visibly rolls his eyes before he hands Wonshik the plate and gestures to the nearby tables. "Sit down and enjoy them. Do you want coffee?" He directs this question to both Wonshik and Hongbin.

 

"Water's fine with me," Hongbin answers as Wonshik murmurs his agreement. Taekwoon nods and walks towards the backroom as Jaehwan pouts cutely after him. Hongbin nudges Wonshik towards the table farthest from the counter and gets into his space before his ass even touches the seat. "Dude. Dude. Jaehwan's totally into you."

 

"Uh," Wonshik replies eloquently. "Are you sure?"

 

"He's totally checking you out. And I think Taekwoon is too."

 

"Uhhhh."

 

"Wonshik, this is not to the time for your useless bisexual mode to kick in."

 

"It's not," he hisses, eyes fixed over Hongbin's shoulder. Hongbin frowns and turns to see what Wonshik's looking at.

 

"Oh," Hongbin says simply. At the counter, Taekwoon is pressing a piece of chocolate into Jaehwan's mouth, his thumb absentmindedly brushing away a smear of chocolate along the other's bottom lip. Jaehwan wastes no time wrapping his lips around Taekwoon's thumb to suck off the residual sweetness.

 

"Oh," Wonshik repeats, deflating.

 

"Maybe they have room for one more." Hongbin nudges Wonshik's ankle with his foot. "Look, romance may be dead to me-"

 

"You literally have two potential, if not already official, boyfriends-"

 

"-but not for you. Have faith in yourself, Shikkie."

 

"Despite this being the most motivating romantic pep talk I've ever heard come from you, somehow I still feel like I'll be woefully single on the fourteenth.'

 

Hongbin sighs and slouches in his seat as Taekwoon approaches their table with two glasses of water. "Don't say I didn't try."

 

"Something wrong?" Taekwoon asks politely, setting the glasses down in front of them. Hongbin rolls his eyes.

 

"Wonshik here thinks he'll be woefully single on Valentine's Day," Hongbin answers, ignoring Wonshik's panicked squawk.

 

"You know, if you buy some of our chocolates you'll feel less lonely." At Wonshik and Hongbin's expressions, Taekwoon gives an innocent shrug, his tongue poking out from the corner of his lips. "Hey, we're trying to make a profit here."

 

Hongbin takes a sip of his water. "You're not wrong."

 

"And you don't have to share if you're single!" Jaehwan calls, still behind the counter.

 

"Sanghyuk said the same thing," Wonshik groans, dropping his head into his hands.

 

"That's because Jaehwan told Sanghyuk that," Taekwoon says, amused.

 

"I didn't know he actually listens to me," Jaehwan hums. "Usually, he just threatens to throw me over the counter - which, by the way, I would not mind at all-"

 

"Jaehwan."

 

"-but Hakyeon-hyung doesn't like to share," he finishes.

 

"He doesn't like to share with you," corrects Taekwoon.

 

"I like sharing," continues Jaehwan. "Chocolates, drinks, kisses. Taekwoonie-hyung is my favorite to share." Again, Wonshik freezes as Jaehwan directs his words and attention onto him and he nearly chokes on his water.

 

"Oh... That's nice," Wonshik offers meekly. Jaehwan blinks at him before nodding sagely.

 

"Very." Wonshik tries not to think of the emphasis on that one word as Taekwoon clears his throat.

 

"What do you guys think?" he asks, smiling politely as if Jaehwan never suggested anything so scandalous.

 

Hongbin sighs, over-exaggerated as usual. "I think I'll place a order for Hakyeon-hyung," he concedes.

 

"You sound so defeated," Wonshik teases.

 

"If it makes you feel more appeased about being in the capitalistic Valentine's day cog, at least you're supporting a small business," Taekwoon adds.

 

"A little." Hongbin pouts and Wonshik laughs, nudging his friend's foot with his own. "So what do I have to do?"

 

"Lucky for you, we know which ones Hakyeon-hyung likes but you also should choose some he would also like so it has a touch of Hongbin to it, yeah?" Jaehwan says, walking over with a small paper form. "I marked down a couple that hyung likes, and you can mark the ones you think you'd all like. Bring this back whenever so you can sample some and we'll have the box prepared by Valentine's Day!" Jaehwan hands him the menu along with a business card. "Our hours are on there, you're welcome to come in at any time."

 

"Thanks, Jaehwan-sshi," Hongbin says gratefully.

 

"It's my pleasure~" Jaehwan gives him wink, this time more playful than flirty. “And call us hyung, please.”

 

Hongbin and Wonshik get up from the table, thanking the two chocolatiers for their hospitality. Wonshik doesn't miss the way Taekwoon's fingers linger on their handshake, the way Jaehwan squeezes his bicep just a second longer as he pats their arms with a friendly little smile. Wonshik stutters on his goodbyes, voice breaking slightly, which makes Jaehwan giggle in that delightfully pretty way, and he decides he can never return.

 

"Hongbin, I can never return," Wonshik declares the second they close the doors to his car.

 

"Wonshik, you literally were just bitching to me about you being woefully single and now you literally have two gorgeous men flirting with you?"

 

"I'm going to die."

 

"No you're not."

 

"Hongbin, this is the end. I'm my own self-fulfilling disaster bisexual prophecy."

 

"Oh my god."

 

"C'mon, what are the odds of me in a poly relationship?"

 

"I mean, I'm technically in one."

 

"Multiple poly relationships? In such a small radius? In this economy? Impossible."

 

Hongbin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "And yet here we are," he replies. "So what are you going to do?"

 

Wonshik fiddles with his hands, fingers tapping restlessly on the steering wheel. "I don't know," he admits. "I'm living up to the 'disaster' part of ‘disaster bisexual.'"

 

Hongbin sighs and pats his knee. "You're not a disaster, Shik," he reassures. "It's perfectly natural to feel a little uncertain about these things."

 

"These things."

 

"Want me to call it as it is? Two incredibly attractive men who are clearly interested in you?"

 

Wonshik wheezes and hits his forehead against his steering wheel. "Don't put it like that, I'm going to die."

 

"Wonshik, you're not going to die. Also, could we perhaps have this conversation while driving back to campus? We're literally just idling in the parking lot and I think they've finally noticed we haven't left."

 

Wonshik twists on the ignition, ready to throw the car into reverse. "Alright, let's go!"

 

"Please check your mirrors-!"

 

\---

 

It would be a lie if Wonshik said he wasn't thinking about Jaehwan and Taekwoon.

 

The business card is still in his jacket pocket and his hand brushes against it every so often as he goes to grab his phone or his keys.

 

Hongbin only shrugs when Wonshik asks what he should do. "Talk to them," he says. "What else really could you do?"

 

Wonshik duly panics because talking is not his forte by far, Hongbin should know this. Hongbin sucks at talking too, always punctuating his stilted sentences with an awkward laugh but then again, he does have two maybe-boyfriends so maybe he's onto something with this whole 'talking' suggestion.

 

Wonshik grips his steering wheel. He's back outside K-L Chocolates and he has no idea what to do. Should he just go in and buy chocolates for himself? Make up a story that he wants to buy some chocolates to send to his mom? What's the least painful option? Wonshik has no idea and he wishes he could ask Hongbin but his friend is back on campus, lecturing partially asleep students. He loosens his fingers, lets his hands fall onto his lap as he takes a breath. Okay. Let's just. Go inside and see what happens. Maybe he should go with the idea that he wants some chocolates for himself. That's a slightly less awkward option, considering Wonshik knows his mom doesn't like chocolates that much so trying to pick some she'd like would be a mess.

 

With a sure nod, Wonshik finally gets out of his car and makes his way to the chocolate shop only to realize there's one thing he never factored in. Or expected.

 

One thing being one someone being one Cha Hakyeon.

 

"Wonshikkie!" Hakyeon greets in delight, standing up from where he's sitting with Taekwoon. "What a surprise!"

 

"I could say the same, hyung," Wonshik mutters, finding himself enveloped by a warm hug. Hakyeon draws back and looks him up and down.

 

"What brings you here?"

 

Wonshik gulps. "Uh, just uh. Was in the neighborhood. What about you?"

 

"My students finished their peer reviews so we all got out early~ So I decided to visit my two favorite chocolatiers!" Hakyeon grabs Wonshik's wrist and pulls him over to where Taekwoon is still sitting patiently, long legs crossed over one another. "Here, take my seat I'll get another."

 

"Hello again," Taekwoon says, voice soft and warm as ever. Wonshik wants to swoon a little. He might have. "How are you today?"

 

"F-Fine! I'm great. How about you?"

 

"It was lovely until Hakyeonnie showed up."

 

"Hey!" complains Hakyeon, pulling over a chair and sitting down with a huff.

 

"He's right, hyung," Jaehwan says, approaching them as well, placing one hand on the back of Taekwoon's chair. "Hi there, Wonshik."

 

"H-Hello, Jaehwan-sshi."

 

"Call me hyung," Jaehwan insists, waving off the formality. "For both me and Taekwoon-hyung."

 

"Oh... Okay, Jaehwan... hyung."

 

Hakyeon pokes at Wonshik's chest. "You never answered my question."

 

"Huh?"

 

"What brings you here," Taekwoon repeats.

 

"Oh... Because I wanted some chocolates. The orange and dark chocolate one, I uh, couldn't stop thinking about it." Yes, nailed it. Good job, Wonshik.

 

"Is that all you couldn't stop thinking about?" Jaehwan teases. "Are you sure it's not because of the two handsome chocolatiers?"

 

Wonshik splutters. "No?"

 

Jaehwan pouts. "Awww."

 

Hakyeon kicks out at Jaehwan. "Quit teasing the poor boy, you're going to make him combust from blushing," he scolds and Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

"No one has ever exploded from blushing too hard," he retorts and Taekwoon laughs.

 

"Wonshik here might be the first one," he jokes, and Hakyeon rolls his eyes.

 

"You two are the worst," he says. "Anyways, he did say he was here for chocolates, not flirting. Is this how you treat all your customers?"

 

"Only the cute ones."

 

Hakyeon narrows his eyes slightly. "I'm not sure if I'm willing to throw down my pride so you two will call me cute because you most certainly do not treat me this way."

 

"You want us to flirt with you?" Jaehwan scoffs. "Sanghyuk'll flip me into my chocolate batch before I could squeeze your ass."

 

"Oh, speaking of Sanghyuk!" Hakyeon claps his hands. ignoring the last part of Jaehwan's sentence. "That's also in part why I came here - we want to invite you to a little house party this weekend. This includes you, Wonshikkie," he adds as Wonshik shifts his gaze downwards as a silent attempt to exit the conversation. "Binnie's going to invite you, y'know, so might as well ask you while you're here."

 

"Ah," Wonshik says. "Sure, I'm down. What’s the party for?”

 

"Fantastic!" Hakyeon yanks Wonshik into another hug and he squawks in dismay, trying to wriggle free. Drawing back, he continues, "And it’s to celebrate Hongbin finally moving in with me and Sanghyuk."

 

“He.” Wonshik’s eyes widen and Hakyeon slaps his hand over his mouth. “You two-- no, three…”

 

“Ah, shit, I wasn’t supposed to let you know yet.” Hakyeon gives Wonshik a sheepish smile.

 

“Congratulations! Yeah, wow, I’ll totally be there hyung.” He reaches out to squeeze Hakyeon’s hand and grins. Hakyeon grins so wide that Wonshik can see the glint of his filling and he knows Hakyeon is elated beyond words that Hongbin moved in.

 

“Wonderful,” beams Hakyeon. “You two are coming, right?”

 

"Of course we'll be there," Taekwoon says, amused throughout the exchange. "Will there be drinks?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Are you cooking?" Jaehwan asks.

 

"Yes."

 

"Perhaps we should reconsider," Taekwoon hums. Hakyeon swats at the silver haired male.

 

"Oh shut up, not all of us can cook as well as you two certified culinary chefs."

 

"Just kidding, hyungie," Jaehwan laughs. "Your cooking is tolerable."

 

"Tolerable?!" Before Hakyeon could hit Jaehwan, Wonshik's phone goes off and startles everyone. Panicking, Wonshik digs it out of his pocket and realizes it's just a text from Hongbin, asking where he's at.

 

"Ah, I have to go," Wonshik says apologetically, pushing back from the table and standing up. "I'll see you all this weekend?" He didn’t mean to phrase it as a question.

 

"What, changing your mind already?" Hakyeon jokes, getting up to give Wonshik a quick hug. "It's up to you, Shikkie, I'm kidding."

 

"No, I'll be there," he promises with a laugh. He glances past Hakyeon to the two chocolatiers. "I'll see you two there."

 

"Bye bye, Wonshik," Jaehwan coos, giving him a wink.

 

"Sorry we couldn't help you with the chocolate," apologizes Taekwoon. "Next time?"

 

Next time? Next time. They really want to see him again?? Or customer Wonshik? Realizing that Taekwoon is, yes, waiting for an answer, he stammers out, "Yea! Next time, hyung." With a wave, Wonshik tries not to sprint out of the shop and makes sure no one is looking when he slams his forehead against the steering wheel.

 

"I am a mess," he mumbles, thinking about the upcoming weekend as he starts his car to head back to meet Hongbin, who, when Wonshik relays the happenings of that afternoon, mindful to leave out Hakyeon’s little slip, agrees wholeheartedly.

 

"Just a little bit, Shik. Just a little bit."

 

\---

 

"You made it!" Hakyeon cheers, dragging Wonshik into his condo. Sanghyuk waves to him from the couch, where he's currently being sat on by Jaehwan. Taekwoon is sitting on the ground, flipping through the tv channels and paying no mind that his... boyfriend? Business partner with benefits? Is currently squishing one of Hakyeon's two boyfriends into the cushions. "Hongbin just stepped out, I sent him to buy me some red pepper paste. Want a beer, Wonshikkie?"

 

"That'd be great," he says, shrugging off his jacket and hooking it gingerly on top all the other coats.

 

"Make yourself comfy." Hakyeon waves aimlessly towards whatever chaos is happening in the living room as he heads towards the kitchen. "There's some beers out, so help yourself."

 

"Save me," Sanghyuk says beseechingly from beneath Jaehwan. Hakyeon ignores him and Wonshik snickers. "Are you going to help, Wonshik-hyung?"

 

"No," he replies, moving to sit down on the couch next to Sanghyuk. Turns out he does end up helping Sanghyuk because he finds himself with a lapful of Jaehwan in less than ten seconds. "Oof."

 

"Hi, Wonshikkie," Jaehwan says, Wonshik's name already warm and familiar on his tongue. He tries not to think about how nice it sounds coming from the other’s mouth. "How was your day?"

 

"It was good," he says. "I got to sleep in, especially since I got stuck closing the bar last night so I didn't get home til almost four thirty AM."

 

Jaehwan tsks. "That's the perks of having your own business, I suppose," he hums. "You can close whenever you want. Leave whenever you want."

 

"But we don't," Taekwoon says, eyes still on the television. There are already a couple empty beer bottles by his side. He's settled on Return of Superman, and Wonshik thinks he looks a little glassy eyed watching the babies run around on screen. "Because we're literally the only two employees."

 

"We'll hire more eventually," Jaehwan points out. "If you ever want to join us, Wonshik, we'll leave a spot open for you~"

 

Wonshik thinks, thinks, there's something else layered beneath that innocuous job proposition but he's not sure. He's never really confident on these sort of things so he just nods. Jaehwan's fingers squeeze at his shoulders once before he clambers off to flop atop Taekwoon, who grunts but immediately wraps his arms around Jaehwan's waist, pulling him closer.

 

"Is anyone going to help me?" Hakyeon's voice drifts from the kitchen, saving Wonshik from dwelling much longer on the implications.

 

"No," replies Taekwoon immediately.

 

"Oh, thanks for volunteering!" Hakyeon steps into the room from the kitchen, a knife in one hand and a very unimpressed expression on his face.

 

"I'm already tipsy, Hakyeon. Don't want me near sharp things." He points to the bottles next to his leg and Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “I might just impale myself on that knife you’re holding.”

 

“You’re so full of shit, Taekwoonie.” The fond pet name is at odds with the wry accusation. “I’ve seen you prepare meals drunk because you got hungry.”

 

“See, that was college me. I’m old now.”

 

“Old? We’re the same age!”

 

“Which is why I can’t help you. Poor drunk Taekwoon might just take off his fingers.” He wiggles his fingers at Hakyeon, who squints.

 

“I’ll take my chances.”

 

"I'll help you," Wonshik calls, moving up and off the couch. He’s not sure if drunk cooking is a good idea, but he thinks Taekwoon appreciates having all his fingers attached.

 

"Thank you Wonshik, my favorite dongsaeng," Hakyeon shouts pointedly. Taekwoon snorts as Sanghyuk whines, "Wait! I'm literally your boyfriend!"

 

"My favorite dongsaeng who I don't have sex with and isn't a hazard in the kitchen."

 

"I don't know if I'm appeased by that or not."

 

Wonshik laughs as he enters the kitchen in time to see Hakyeon roll his eyes. "Wonshikkie, thanks," he says. "I normally wouldn't ask but I'm not used to cooking for this many people."

 

"No problem, hyung," he says, heading over to the sink to wash his hands. "What do you want me to do?"

 

"Could you chop these for me? I love you but I don't trust you near the stove either."

 

"Have faith in me."

 

"The only people I have faith anywhere near a stove are Taekwoon and Jaehwan, who are literal chefs."

 

"Not even Hongbinnie?" Wonshik moves to where Hakyeon has an assortment of vegetables set out by a chopping board and begins to slice the cucumbers first.

 

"Don't tell Binnie but his cooking skills are as on par with Hyukkie's."

 

Wonshik chuckles. "I won't." As he's slicing the cucumbers, he can hear Jaehwan's voice drift from the living room, punctuated by Sanghyuk's whines and the occasional noisy burst from Taekwoon. "Hey, hyung?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What is- who... uhhh..." Wonshik falters on his words and his cutting. "Taekwoon-hyung and Jaehwan-hyung?" he ends their names questioningly, hoping Hakyeon might get what he's trying to ask.

 

"Oh, those two. They're my friends from university, as you know. Taekwoon was my roommate and Jaehwan is his high school sweetheart who crashed at our dorm more often than not. He's two years younger than us."

 

"High school... sweetheart?"

 

"Yep. They do have an odd relationship, don't they?" Wonshik can feel Hakyeon looking in his direction so he keeps his eyes on the radishes he's chopping now. "They're together but they also are very open with their love."

 

"Is that so?" Wonshik tries not to sound too interested.

 

"Mmmm. Do you like them, Wonshik?"

 

His knife slips and he almost takes off his finger. So much for worrying about Taekwoon at risk for losing a digit. "Uhhhh."

 

"You wouldn't be asking if you didn't. Unless you're really just that curious about those two."

 

"Jaehwan-hyung was flirting with me, I think. And maybe Taekwoon-hyung too.”

 

"Jaehwannie is always the first one to make a move, but only it's on Taekwoon's direction. So, if they both like someone, Jaehwan flirts for the both of them. Cute, huh? If Taekwoon doesn't like someone, then neither does Jaehwan and vice versa. They don't flirt or like someone the other isn't comfortable with. It's the same set up I have with Sanghyuk before Hongbin properly came into the picture."

 

"To be quite honest, hyung, I still can't believe Hongbin is dating you and Hyuk."

 

"I'm pretty sure Hongbin can't either." Hakyeon laughs, merry and playful. "Y'know, he had a crush on me first?"

 

"You? Really?"

 

"Yes, really. But you know how he is, all tsundere and shit. Sanghyuk was more his speed so he ended up dating Sanghyuk first and nearly dropped dead when Hyukkie told him he and I were in an open relationship. Imagine that, the guy you’re dating actually also is dating your first crush - straight of out of shitty manhwa. It takes some getting used to, but it helps if you like both party equally. It's all based on love, trust and lots of communication, which is what we did to lay everything down for Hongbin. It’s just like any other relationship."

 

Wonshik finishes chopping the vegetables and looks at the little bowls full of dices and slices. Hakyeon approaches him and picks them up to saute at the stove or drop into the soup. "Have faith in yourself, Wonshikkie," he says. "And have trust in them."

 

Wonshik is saved from answer by the front door opening and Hongbin calling, "Hey, I'm home!"

 

Hakyeon chuckles softly. "I never get tired of hearing that," he says, more to himself than to Wonshik. Hongbin bustles into the kitchen, holding a tote bag.

 

"I got your paste," he says, reaching into the bag and setting it on the table. "I also bought you these." He sets down a small container of cherry tomatoes and Hakyeon gasps dramatically. “Oh, Wonshik you made it!”

 

"Is this for all of my tomatoes you ate?" Hakyeon asks eagerly, mowing down Wonshik’s attempt at greeting his best friend.

 

"No. We're just out of cherry tomatoes." But Hongbin ducks his head when Hakyeon reaches over, cups his face, and gives him a quick kiss.

 

"Thank you, Binnie."

 

"Uh. No problem, hyung." Hongbin's ears are red and he scowls in Wonshik's direction. "Yah, what are you looking at?"

 

Wonshik smiles. “You said ‘you’re home’. Something you want to tell me?”

 

Hongbin’s entire expression shifts into suspicion. “Why does it sound like you already know.”

 

“I don’t know a damn thing ever.”

 

“That’s a very true statement in every other context except this one.” Before Wonshik could even let out an affronted gasp, Hongbin turns to Hakyeon and says, “You told him, didn’t you.”

 

“I was very excited and it slipped.” Hakyeon smiles apologetically and cups one hand against Hongbin’s neck. “I know you wanted to tell him. I’m sorry, Bin.”

 

Hongbin shoots Hakyeon a wry, fond grin. “It’s alright,” he says. “It’s… It’s kinda…” Hongbin scrunches up his face. “Cutethatyouweresoexcitedtotellhim.”

 

“Did you just call me cute!”

 

“No. What makes you think that.”

 

Hakyeon throws his head back and laughs as Hongbin turns away to busy himself with moving around the red pepper paste to different parts of the counter. Wonshik smothers a giggle but not well enough as Hongbin reaches over and starts to whack at Wonshik’s arm over and over. Hakyeon, still laughing, comes up to hug Hongbin from behind, his hand catching Hongbin’s flailing wrist.

 

“Cute,” Hakyeon repeats fondly.

 

“Help,” Hongbin implores to Wonshik, who just shakes his head.

 

“You knew what you were signing up for dating hyung,” Wonshik chuckles.

 

“Ah… regret.” Hongbin sighs in his usual dramatic fashion before saying, “Oh, when I was coming in I saw the shoes and I’m guessing that obnoxious pair next to the sensible black Converse are Jaehwan-hyung’s?”

 

“You’d be correct but you did leave the house in your slippers and socks.”

 

"Okay, first of all I literally went to the corner market so no one cares how you look there, and second at least I don't wear those ugly ass Balenciagas like Jaehwan-hyung and try to call it fashion."

 

"I hear! Balenciaga slander!" Jaehwan shrieks from the living room. "Lee Hongbin you take that back right now!"

 

"How did he even hear me," whispers Hongbin in awe and Hakyeon laughs.

 

"You know Jaehwannie hears all."

 

"That I do!" comes Jaehwan's caterwaul.

 

"Pity he can't seem to hear how damn ugly his shoes look," Hongbin says, raising his voice pointedly.

 

"I have selective hearing!"

 

"Oh my god, go yell at each other in the living room instead of across the apartment," Hakyeon whines, shoving Hongbin out the kitchen. "Wonshik, I can cover it from here."

 

"No, I'll stay and help," Hongbin says immediately. "Wonshik, you're our guest, go relax."

 

"If you're sure..." Wonshik trails off and the two males nod.

 

"It's fine, now shoo!" Hakyeon kicks his butt lightly and Wonshik swats his retreating ankle before he pads back to the living room. Sanghyuk is looking at Jaehwan and Taekwoon with the same air of interest one might watch a wildlife documentary and for very good reason.

 

Taekwoon is currently clinging to Jaehwan, long legs swung over the other's lap and trying to nuzzle his head beneath Jaehwan's chin.

 

"Sometimes I wonder if Taekwoon-hyung is part cat," Sanghyuk says.

 

"Only when he drinks," Jaehwan replies, petting Taekwoon's hair. "A very clingy, chatty kitty."

 

"M'not a kitty," Taekwoon grumbles, looking very much like a cat.

 

"You're totally a cat," Sanghyuk concludes, nodding slowly. "A very big, leggy cat."

 

"I will bite you!"

 

"See, if I wrote all this down, this could constitute as scientific research."

 

"You're soooo mean," Taekwoon whines, nuzzling Jaehwan's jawline. "Tell Hyukkie to stop bullying hyung."

 

"Three beers and you're already so whiny," Jaehwan marvels. "I mean, I'm not surprised but it never gets old." He leans closer and whispers something into Taekwoon's ear, and Wonshik doesn't miss the way Taekwoon draws back sharply, ears already a hot red color. Jaehwan just grins smugly.

 

"Hakyeon-hyung, is the food ready?" calls Sanghyuk, mild disgust on his face. "I think it's already that time of the night Jaehwan-hyung is talking dirty to Taekwoon-hyung."

 

"This is a PG-13 household!" Hakyeon shouts.

 

"Okay, you of all people know that's a fucking lie Cha Hakyeon," Taekwoon retorts.

 

"...A PG-13 dinner with friends?"

 

"I think that rating long went out the window," Jaehwan says.

 

"Just don't get handsy like last time."

 

"Oh, like you did with Hongbin and Hyuk?" Taekwoon drawls.

 

"Jung Taekwoon, I will literally kick your drunk ass out of this apartment."

 

"Do it! Jaehwan'll come with me."

 

Taekwoon gasps, loud and dramatic. "You're... So cruel," he stage-whispers, eyes glittering. His gaze flickers from Jaehwan to Wonshik and back again before he declares, "Wonshikkie, you wouldn't leave poor hyungie out in the cold by himself, would you~?" His voice actually lilts up so cutely at the end and Wonshik finds himself replying, "I'd wait with you."

 

This somehow results in Wonshik with a lapful of Taekwoon, all long legs and warm, wandering hands. "You're my new favorite dongsaeng," he declares with a decisive, if somewhat wobbly, nod.

 

"What about me?" Jaehwan asks.

 

"My favorite dongsaeng that I don't sleep with." A pause. "Yet."

 

Wonshik gapes and Taekwoon actually gives him a coy look before letting out a noisy huff and hiding his face against Wonshik's neck. Frankly, if anyone here should be hiding his face in embarrassment, it's Wonshik.

 

"Taekwoon-hyung, you're a mess," Sanghyuk says in awe but Wonshik doesn't miss the sly grin the youngest male shoots his way. Wonshik just splutters awkwardly and Hakyeon finally reenters the living room.

 

"Dinner's ready, you heathens," he announces with an unimpressed expression.

 

"You're the one to talk," Jaehwan answers. "Don't think I didn't see you grab Hongbin's ass right before you left."

 

"Did you miss me flicking you off?"

 

"Wait when- Oh fuck you." Jaehwan rolls his eyes as Hakyeon raises his middle finger at him. "Let's eat, come on." Jaehwan pulls at Taekwoon, who slides off Wonshik's lap and they head towards the kitchen, Hakyeon following right before. Sanghyuk gets up and looks over at Wonshik.

 

"Better scoot real far under the table tonight, hyung," Sanghyuk suggests idly.

 

"Fuck off," Wonshik says, for a lack of anything else to say.

 

"Just an idea~" And Sanghyuk laughs as Wonshik tries to shoulder-check him into the doorframe and fail. Curse the maknae and his broad frame.

 

When Wonshik finds himself sitting across from both Jaehwan and Taekwoon, he resigns himself to perhaps maybe taking Sanghyuk's crass advice, especially as Jaehwan decides he must suck off every bit of sauce off his chopsticks while making eye contact with Wonshik. Taekwoon sways serenely next to him.

 

This is going to be a long dinner.

 

\---

 

Wonshik spends Valentine's Day trailing after Hongbin, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk as they teach their various classes. At least the nice thing about Valentine's Day at university is everyone is dead inside so he doesn't feel as bombarded with the visuals of present exchanges and people toting around their flashy gifts like in other places.

 

He starts off in Hakyeon's ten am Children Literature class, somewhat baffled at the depths of analysis of children stories. Literature was always both interesting and overwhelming to him. Hakyeon boots him out when the class ends, shooing him to go crash Sanghyuk's class, citing that his good looks were distracting his students from his lesson.

 

Sanghyuk's class studies pop culture in literature and media. Unlike Hakyeon's class, which relied on perusing the text (Wonshik Google'd the stories they were reading on his phone so he didn't feel too lost) and pulling apart sentences, Sanghyuk's class relies more on visual aids and analyzing how pop culture evolved and changed over the decades. Wonshik tries to hide his snickers when he sees a few students (mostly girls, though he's pretty sure one guy choked on his water when Sanghyuk bent over to grab something) go moony-eyed over the handsome male. Sanghyuk closes out the class with a teasing smile, wishing everyone a pleasant Valentine's Day.

 

"And what are you doing, sunbaenim?" asks one of the girls. Sanghyuk's smile turns coy.

 

"My boyfriends, I would hope," he says, voice blase as ever and Wonshik couldn't stop the burst of laughter when he sees the stricken expressions on a few of the students' faces.

 

"Are you allowed to talk that candidly?" Wonshik asks Sanghyuk after all the students clear out.

 

"Probably not. Don't tell Hakyeon-hyung. Hongbin-hyung might get a kick out of it though. Or kick me. I'm not really sure." Sanghyuk scoops up his books and laptop before nodding towards the clock. "Bin-hyung's class starts in ten minutes if you want to make it on time."

 

"I don't even go here," laments Wonshik but he says goodbye anyways and books it to the theater building. Hongbin raises one clearly judgemental eyebrow when he scoots into one of the theater seats.

 

"Today, since it's Valentine's Day, I thought it'd be nice to screen a horror-romance film," Hongbin says brightly, hands clapping together. "This is a Swedish film called 'Let The Right One In'."

 

As the film starts, Hongbin plops down next to Wonshik and whispers, "Okay, why are you here?"

 

"Can I not spend my Valentine's Day with my best friend?"

 

"You also sat in on Hakyeon-hyung and Sanghyuk's classes."

 

"Bitches are snitches."

 

"How dare you call my boyfriends snitches."

 

"So you don't deny they're bitches. And your boyfriends." The theater is lit just enough by the saturated whites of the film for Wonshik to see Hongbin's scrunched up expression. "It’ll never get old, my Binnie with his two boyfriends~"

 

"Fuck you," grumbles Hongbin, covering his face slightly with one hand. "Just for that, I won't tell you when there's going to be murder."

 

"Wait, what? No, Hongbin, please tell me. Hongbin? Hongbin!"

 

When the film ends and Hongbin dismisses the class, the pair hangs back in the empty theater. "That was actually pretty good," Wonshik admits. "Even if that face thing was kinda fucked up."

 

"The things you do for love," Hongbin says, packing his laptop. "Wonshikkie, you know I love you right?"

 

"...Is this a confession?"

 

"I'm being serious!" Hongbin spins around to face Wonshik, moves closer. "And I know we usually spend Valentine's Day together, get drunk and watch shitty movies but..."

 

Wonshik smiles understandingly, seeing the confliction on his friend's face. "But Hakyeon-hyung and Sanghyuk."

 

"I know it's just a sham of a holiday really used to market shit to the masses because capitalism figured out how to market sentimentality and I am. A sentimental fool." Hongbin rolls his eyes. "But I know Hakyeon-hyung likes it, so."

 

"Binnie, I'll be fine," Wonshik reassures. "I can drink by myself too. I do it quite often."

 

"Don't say it like that, Shik, makes you sound pathetic." Hongbin pats at Wonshik's cheek, hand small and soft. "I can cancel on Sanghyuk and Hakyeon-hyung. We never planned anything official - they wouldn't mind."

 

"They wouldn't but don't let this day be about me." Wonshik places his hands on Hongbin's shoulders. "Be greedy, Hongbin, it's not always a bad thing."

 

"We'll do something together tomorrow," Hongbin promises, shrugging off Wonshik's hands so he can hold them. "Belated Valentine's Day traditions."

 

"You do realize we get drunk and watch shitty movies even when it's not Valentine's Day?"

 

"Yes, but now there's discounted Valentine's Day chocolates."

 

"Thought you didn't believe in that capitalistic shit."

 

"I don't, but discounted chocolate is discounted chocolate. I asked Hakyeon-hyung if I bought him chocolate after Valentine's Day if he would still love me."

 

"And?"

 

"He didn't say no but I feel like it was implied." Hongbin laughs. "Anyways, want to come with me to K-L's? The hyungs have finished making the personalized box for Hakyeon-hyung and texted me to come pick up."

 

"What are you getting Sanghyukkie?"

 

"He asked me if I would get him this Valentine's Day Minion plushie and I told him I would divorce him and take Hakyeon-hyung in the settlement."

 

"It couldn't be that bad," Wonshik tries but quells at Hongbin's dead-eyed stare.

 

"It's much worse than whatever your pretty mind can imagine. Now, c'mon, I gotta pick up the chocolates because we're meeting at hyung's place at seven pm."

 

The window at K-L Chocolates is decorated lavishly with pink and gold hearts and liberal amounts of lace. The decorative chocolates sit upon red velvet pillows now, surrounded by fake white roses. "This is atrocious," Hongbin comments, locking the car. "And very Jaehwan-hyung."

 

"It's totally Jaehwan-hyung," agrees Wonshik, opening the door to the shop for Hongbin. Once inside, they're greeted by another assault of pink and gold hearts. The tables have red tablecloths draped over them, each one situated with a small vase of more fake roses and candle jars. A very smug Jaehwan beams at them from the counter. Three tiny red sticker hearts are on his cheek, and he wears a red shirt with black suspenders. He's almost unfairly handsome, thinks Wonshik not for the first time, especially since his black hair is styled upwards.

 

"Hey Binnie," Jaehwan says cheerfully. "Taekwoon-hyung's finishing the last touches on your chocolates."

 

"Thank you so much again," Hongbin says, handing over his card to Jaehwan. "Especially with the discount."

 

"Valentine's Day should be about the experience, not the price tag. And besides, you’re our friend!" Jaehwan swipes the card and rings up Hongbin, handing him the receipt and a pen. "What are you doing today, you two?"

 

"Hakyeon-hyung and Sanghyuk," replies Hongbin. Jaehwan throws his head back in laughter.

 

"Sanghyuk said the same thing," Wonshik says.

 

"I've been spending far too much time with him." But Wonshik doesn't miss the fond smile on Hongbin's face as he hands a copy of the receipt and the pen back to Jaehwan.

 

"Done~" A voice sings from the back. "Is that Hongbin and Wonshik I hear?"

 

"Yes!" calls Jaehwan. The curtains shifts aside and Wonshik blurts out, "Hyung, you look so cute!" before he could stop himself.

 

Taekwoon ducks his head, showing off the tiny heart clips pinned into his silver hair even further. "They were Jaehwan's idea," he grumbles, holding a red square box tied off with a navy and gold ribbon.

 

"I have great ideas," Jaehwan grins, reaching over to pinch Taekwoon's cheek. "You look adorable."

 

"Ugh." Besides the cute heart clips in his hair, Taekwoon is dressed almost identical to Jaehwan - red flowy dress shirt (though the v is much deeper), black suspenders and black slacks.

 

"People have been calling Taekwoon-hyung 'cute' all day," continues Jaehwan, a sly twinkle in his eyes.

 

"They'd call you cute too if you had these in your hair," Taekwoon points out.

 

"They call me cute even without the clips." Jaehwan proceeds to puff up his cheeks and make kissy lips, flutters his eyelashes at them. Taekwoon looks torn between being endeared and unimpressed. "Wonshikkie, you never said what you were doing today!"

 

Wonshik laughs nervously. "Uh, nothing actually," he answers, hand coming up to brush his hair behind his ear. Next to him, Hongbin shoots him an uncomfortable look and he pats his friend on the lower back. It's okay, don't worry.

 

"Really?" asks Taekwoon, brows lifting. "No one special?"

 

Wonshik shrugs. "I mean, I'm planning to watch Lee Dongwook in Goblin, so like, I could pretend he's my dreamy special someone."

 

"Wonshik, what did I say about sounding pathetic," hisses Hongbin.

 

Jaehwan exchanges an unreadable look with Taekwoon. "Do you want to come have dinner with us?" he asks, turning back to Wonshik.

 

Wonshik backs away a couple paces, hands coming up. "Oh, no, no," he stammers. "I don't want to intrude on you two-"

 

"You're not intruding," Taekwoon says firmly. "We're inviting you to join us. It would be a delight to have you."

 

"Well..." A hand touches his wrist and he looks over to see Hongbin giving him a little smile, dimple popping. Dinner with the two people he currently is very attracted to is definitely a step up from getting drunk alone and watching Goblin. It would also make Hongbin worry about him a little less, knowing he's not by himself on a day that lauds being with someone else. "Alright. It sounds fun."

 

"It will be!" Jaehwan says delightedly. "Do you want to stay with us until we close up shop?"

 

"We can take you back," Taekwoon adds.

 

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great," Wonshik says, smiling. Taekwoon walks around the counter to hand Hongbin the box of chocolates, patting the top of it.

 

"These are the flavors you chose, plus a few fillers," Taekwoon says. "Each one has the name underneath, so you can check. Do you still need something to get Sanghyuk?"

 

"How'd you know?" Hongbin asks, surprised.

 

"He snapchatted me complaining neither of his boyfriends would buy him the Minion plush, which is to say, good on you two for not enabling him."

 

"And what do you suggest I get him?"

 

"He broke his headphones a few days back. I don't think he's told you or Hakyeon, so you could surprise him with a new pair." Hongbin's face lights up and he actually sets down the box to give Taekwoon a quick hug. "You know how he is, always trying to handle everything himself. He needs to remember he has two boyfriends who love him very much and can help out, even with little things like new headphones."

 

"Yes he does," Hongbin agrees. "Thanks, hyung."

 

"No problem!"

 

"Shouldn't you get going?" Jaehwan asks, checking the clock on the wall. "Hakyeon-hyung's last class is about to finish."

 

"Oh, fuck, you're right." Hongbin grabs the box and bows thankfully towards the chocolatiers. "Wonshik, be good!"

 

"He doesn't have to be," Jaehwan interjects before Wonshik can say anything. "I like a bad boy~"

 

"Alright, I'm out." With a roll of his eyes, Hongbin exits the shop, leaving Wonshik with the two chocolatiers. It hits him that this is the first time he's been alone with them, and he has absolutely no idea what to say or do.

 

"You look like you're about to flee any moment," comments Jaehwan, amused. "Baby, we don't bite."

 

"I, yep," stammers Wonshik for a lack of anything else to say. He's saved from trying to continue the meek conversation as another customer bustles in, looking haggard. Jaehwan's professional expression snaps back on as Taekwoon silently retreats back into the kitchen. As Jaehwan greets the customer, Wonshik slides into the seat of one of the tables, heart still racing nervously. For a lack of anything else to do, he opts to watch Jaehwan interact with the male customer, calming him down with low, soothing words and asking him things like "what kinds of chocolates does she like?" and "it's alright if you're not sure, we have really good sample boxes." He's kind and confident, leading the male over to the displays and pulling out a premade sampler box, tied off with a cute pink ribbon, the man looking relieved as Jaehwan walks him through the different samples.

 

Wonshik nearly jumps out his skin when he feels a hand touch the back of his neck, and he turns around to see Taekwoon withdraw his hand apologetically. "Brought you something to eat," he says, setting down a plate with brownies atop of it along with a glass of water. "It'll be a couple more hours."

 

"That's fine with me," Wonshik says, giving Taekwoon a reassuring smile. The pretty male returns a smile twice as dazzling and Wonshik wonders if he's swooning again.

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening is filled with customers coming in last minute to buy chocolates for their sweethearts. Jaehwan, despite his playful quips, talks in a low soothing way to calm down hassled partners. He doesn't let their moods dampen his own, and Taekwoon quietly packs box after box for their customers.

 

It goes smoothly until the last ten minutes before they were to close up shop. Taekwoon is already packing away the leftover chocolates (which there aren't many left) and Jaehwan is walking around, wiping down the tables briefly when the door bangs open, nearly slamming into the wall. Wonshik jumps, nearly spilling his drink when his knees hit the underside of his table.

 

"Hello," Jaehwan says dryly, cloth in hand. "We're about to close, but how may we help you?"

 

The man stalks forward to Jaehwan, face red and breathing heavy. Jaehwan, taller, still leans back as he gets into proximity. "I need one of your deluxe boxes," he demands. "I saw it on your site. I gotta get one for my girlfriend otherwise I won't hear the end of it."

 

Jaehwan arches one brow. "I'm afraid we can't make a deluxe box anymore," he says. "We're out of about half of the chocolates in that particular mix. If you want, we can make a customized box with what we do have."

 

Taekwoon glances at Jaehwan and stops packing away the chocolates.

 

"And what do you have?" asks the man, looking annoyed as if he didn't barge in ten minutes before closing on Valentine's Day.

 

Jaehwan waves a hand towards the cases. "See for yourself," he says, leading the man over. He gives Wonshik a thoroughly unimpressed look as the man goes over the chocolates.

 

"All you have left are these weird flavors and coconut," he complains. "Don't you have any regular shit? Like milk chocolate or whatever?"

 

"Milk chocolate is one of the most popular flavors," Taekwoon informs calmly. "So it tends to run out before the others, especially since today has been busy."

 

"But shouldn't you make a larger batch if you know these things?" demands the man. "What kind of business are you running here?"

 

"A perfectly fine one since you came here. And we do make a larger batch, but it's a popular filler flavor."

 

"Then make more!"

 

"Sir, do you want us to make a box right now with what we have? I assure you these flavors taste lovely." Taekwoon waves to the case but there's a wary, worried look on his face. He bites his bottom lip nervously, and for the first time, Taekwoon's careful confidence seem to waver.

 

"No, I don't want any of these shitty flavors!" he snarls. "Shouldn't you idiots overstock of regular flavored chocolates?"

 

"Hey, if you think you can run a business better. then you do it!" Wonshik snaps, standing up from his table. "Go make your own chocolates, and then maybe you wouldn't be running around last minute for gourmet chocolates because you forgot it was Valentine's Day and don't want her to know by buying generic chocolates." He folds his arms and draws himself to his fullest height, staring down the shorter man. "Well?"

 

"Fuck you and your shitty chocolates," splutters the man, faltering at Wonshik’s outburst. "I'll just go somewhere else."

 

"Good luck with that, you and I both know most stores are closed now."

 

The man just makes a bunch of incoherent noises before swearing loudly and storming out, slamming the door shut behind him. Jaehwan deflates and rushes to Taekwoon's side, holding him by the shoulders and peering up at him. "Hyung?"

 

"I'm fine, Jaehwan," Taekwoon says, hands coming up to hold Jaehwan's wrist. He nods a little when Jaehwan gives him a little kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I'm fine."

 

"Want me to get you some water?" Wonshik asks.

 

"Yes, please," Jaehwan says, leading Taekwoon to the backroom. "Wonshikkie, could you lock the door real quick before you come? Just the top one is fine for now."

 

"No problem, hyung." Wonshik turns the deadbolt on the door before moving to join the two in the backroom. Taekwoon is sitting atop the counter, Jaehwan standing between his legs, hands loose on Taekwoon's waist. Wonshik finds a nearby mug and opens the fridge to find a filtered pitcher inside. Pouring, he hands the now-full mug to Taekwoon, who accepts it gratefully.

 

"I'm fine you two," he says after taking a sip. "He just startled me is all."

 

"He was yelling at you," Jaehwan says.

 

"He was yelling at both of you," corrects Wonshik. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

 

"He's an asshole, that's what he is," Jaehwan huffs. "Hyung, do you want to go now? We can just come in earlier tomorrow and clean."

 

"No, let's just do it now." Taekwoon finishes his water and sets it on the counter, nudging Jaehwan back so he can hop off.

 

"Can I help?" Wonshik asks. The two chocolatiers open their mouth almost simultaneously, most likely about to say no. "Please? It'll go by faster."

 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. "You have a point," he says begrudgingly.

 

"You can clean the dishes in the sink." Taekwoon points to a sink partially filled with bowls and trays. "Jaehwan and I will finish sorting and packing up the leftover chocolates."

 

Wonshik nods and sets off to work. In a little over an hour, the dishes are on a drying rack and the chocolates are in the large fridge. Jaehwan stretches luxuriously, making a little keening noise of pleasure before straightening again. Taekwoon pokes his stomach and Wonshik glances away awkwardly. "This probably isn't how you pictured your Valentine's Day, huh?" Jaehwan teases. "Lee Dongwook, huh?"

 

"And Yoo Inna," Wonshik mumbles.

 

"A threesome?"

 

"No! No, not like that!" Wonshik flushes as Jaehwan laughs loudly. "Hyung, please."

 

"Okay, okay, I'll let you off the hook this time because you helped with the dishes. C'mon, we're going to take you out to eat so you don't have to fantasize about Lee Dongwook and Yoo Inna."

 

"I'm not- they- no."

 

"Quit teasing him, Jaehwannie," laughs Taekwoon. "Come on, you two." Taekwoon's holding a small box and shouldering a tote bag. "I call shotgun."

 

"That's fine with me." Wonshik doesn't mind sitting in the backseat. "So, where are we going?"

 

"Our favorite little place to eat," Jaehwan says, pausing to lock the door to the shop fully. Once they're in the car, they speed down relatively quietly roads, small talk in between the radio's chatter, taking multiple odd turns down even quieter streets, until Jaehwan is parked along the curb outside a small restaurant. "It's barbeque, not too far from where we live."

 

Wonshik can't even see the sign but Taekwoon nudges him from behind, one hand on the small of his back. "Come on," he says, whine evident in his voice. "I'm hungry."

 

They barely make it a few steps in when a grandmother bustles up to them, a bright smile on her face. "Taekwoon, Jaehwan," she says delightedly, pulling them into a hug. Taekwoon hugs her back with similar fervor. "You two haven't been by in so long!"

 

"We've been busy," Taekwoon apologizes. "But we brought you something!" And he brandishes the navy box Wonshik saw him take from the shop. "Chocolates from our store."

 

"Oh, you spoil me," she coos, accepting the box and giving Taekwoon another hug. "And who's this?"

 

"Kim Wonshik," Wonshik mumbles, bowing. "Nice to meet you."

 

She sizes him up, and for someone nearly thirty centimeters shorter than him, he feels like a toddler. After a moment, she gives a little nod and says, "Sit wherever you like, okay? I'll have your drinks out. What would you like?" she directs the last question to Wonshik, who manages to stammer out, "Water is just fine."

 

"She likes you," Jaehwan whispers loudly as they walk away.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Very sure." Jaehwan leads them to a corner booth, sliding in next to Taekwoon and across from Wonshik. "Relax, baby. Eat lots, okay? It's on us."

 

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Wonshik says hurriedly. "Let me pay for myself."

 

"It's our treat to you," Taekwoon agrees, waving off Wonshik's words. "We invited you, we're going to pay for you. Just eat happily, that's all we want in return." Taekwoon stares down Wonshik with those intense eyes and he caves, nodding. "Good. The beef here is fantastic, you're going to love it."

 

When the meats comes out, along with the rice and side dishes, Wonshik finds himself swept up in the merriness of the two chocolatiers. Taekwoon takes charge of grilling the meat, swatting away Jaehwan and Wonshik's tongs whenever they try to come in. He laughs so sweetly, styled hair falling into disarray as the night goes on.

 

Jaehwan is the mood maker, Wonshik learns, always full of jokes and terrible acrostic poems where the last letter is just him screaming, but it never fails to make Wonshik and Taekwoon laugh.

 

They don't drink, but Wonshik feels fuzzy nonetheless. He finds himself staring a little too long on Jaehwan's crooked smile, one side hitched slightly higher than the other, on Taekwoon's long fingers, elegant and delicate in movements, on Jaehwan's sharp face shape, a contrast to Taekwoon's rounder cheeks and jaw. They play off each other so well, bumping shoulders and fingers brushing against one another as they exchange bowls or cutlery. Taekwoon would lean in close, lips a breath away from Jaehwan's ear, as he whispers something lost to the noisy sizzling of meat. Wonshik watches them, a bit lost in their gentle, familiar interactions with one another and vaguely remember that it is Valentine's Day...

 

"Wonshikkie?"

 

"Huh?" he asks, blinking. Jaehwan gives him a confused smile.

 

"You've been holding your pork for, like, two minutes now," he says. "It's probably gone cold."

 

"Oh. Shit." Wonshik dips into the sauce before sticking it into his mouth.

 

"Something on your mind?" Taekwoon asks, flipping a piece of brisket with a sizzle.

 

"You two," Wonshik thinks but he shrugs as nonchalantly as possible. "Just... worried I might be intruding."

 

"You're not intruding." Taekwoon sets a piece of meat in Wonshik's bowl. "If we thought you were, we wouldn't have invited you to begin with."

 

"I mean... It is Valentine's Day."

 

Jaehwan waves his chopsticks. "Just a corporate holiday to milk money from the masses," he says with a Hongbin-like cynicism. "I mean, it works in our favor as chocolatiers but you get what I'm saying? Forget that it's a so-called romantic holiday - it's the three of us having a good time with good food and good laughs. Don't sweat over it." Jaehwan's foot nudges at Wonshik's shin lightly.

 

"Ah," he mumbles shyly, poking at the meat Taekwoon just set into his bowl. "Okay."

 

The foot rubs a little harder. "Wonshikkie," Jaehwan croons. "Look at me?"

 

He lifts his eyes to see Jaehwan and Taekwoon watching him with impossibly soft gazes. "We're happy you're here, Wonshik," Taekwoon says softly, voice barely carrying over to him.

 

Wonshik smiles. "I'm happy too," he replies. "Thanks for inviting me."

 

"It's our pleasure." Another foot knocks against his leg, and he figures it's Taekwoon this time. "Now, stop overthinking it and eat up!"

 

Wonshik cheerfully obliges, trying not to grin too widely whenever he feels Taekwoon or Jaehwan's foot knock comfortingly into his leg, as if reminding him that he is wanted here. He can't miss the fond glances shot his way every so often by the two older men, and his ears warm when he catches Jaehwan's eyes lingering somewhere around his lips as he sucks a few seconds too long on his chopsticks.

 

When they eat their fill, pay the bill, and drive Wonshik back to his car on campus, he finds himself at a loss with how to end the night.

 

"Thanks for... Everything," he says, and he knows it sounds lame as hell. He tries not wince too much.

 

"Thanks for joining us," Taekwoon replies. "We should do this again soon."

 

"Maybe with more alcohol," Jaehwan adds, giving Wonshik a lascivious wink. He lets out a nervous laugh, warmth prickling at his cheeks again. "Drive home safely, alright? Text us when you get home."

 

"I... Don't have your numbers?"

 

Jaehwan silently holds out his hand and Wonshik obligingly sets his phone into his waiting palm. He fidgets as Jaehwan types presumably his number, then Taekwoon's. "I added our Snapchats," he says. "Don't expect Taekwoon-hyung to ever snap back, though. Somehow, taking a picture, setting a timer and sending it to someone is somehow too complicated."

 

"Do you ever shut up?" sighs Taekwoon.

 

"You love me."

 

"I tolerate you, they're two different things."

 

"Whatever, hyung." Jaehwan ignores Taekwoon's grumbles as he hands Wonshik back his phone. "Here you go!"

 

"Thanks," Wonshik mumbles again, sliding his phone back into his pocket. Silence befalls the car, already inching on awkward, so Wonshik decides this is the perfect time to escape the car in a rush. "Uh, goodnight Jaehwan-hyung, Taekwoon-hyung."

 

"Goodnight, Wonshik." It's a split second, but Taekwoon reaches out and strokes Wonshik chin, so fast he almost barely feels the caress. "Drive safely."

 

"Ah..." Wonshik blinks stupidly for a moment, still thrown by the oddly intimate gesture and Taekwoon just blinks slowly at him, cat-like and waiting. "G'night..." Wonshik opens the door and clambers out, digging his keys out his jacket pocket as he closes the door. Jaehwan rolls down his window as Wonshik unlocks his car and gets in.

 

"Bye, Wonshikkie! Don't forget to text!" he calls. Wonshik waves.

 

"I won't!" he returns and Jaehwan winks and blows him a kiss that leaves Wonshik stunned, doesn't snap out of it until Jaehwan rolls the window back up and drives off. Wonshik shakes his head and starts the ignition - it's truly a miracle he makes it back home because damn, is his mind fucking gone by this point.

 

When he's inside and laying on the couch, he opens his phone to find it's still on the contact's page, two new contacts input in.

 

_Cutie hyungie Jaehwannie ~~ >< _

_Taekwoonie hyung ~~ ono_

 

Before he could tap on Jaehwan's name, he gets a Snapchat notification from jaehwany0406. He opens it to find a close up selfie of Jaehwan's face, eyes scrunched shut and lips red and pouty. 'did you make it safe????'

 

Wonshik can't help but grin as he snaps back a slightly blurry selfie in return. 'yea hyung~ good to see yr safe too'

 

The next snap dings in barely a minute later and Wonshik nearly drops his phone when he realizes Jaehwan's next selfie features a shirtless Taekwoon in the background, though all Wonshik sees is his broad shoulders and tapered waist. Jaehwan's also shirtless, though the camera cuts off at his collar bones. 'get some sleep soon baby ~'

 

Wonshik groans a little, because this feels like a long night.

 

'you too, hyung. tell taekwoon-hyung i hope he sleeps well :)'

 

A single black snap is sent in return with a single kissy face with a heart emoji and Wonshik has zero idea how to read into that.

 

So, naturally, he locks his phone and proceeds to pass out on the sofa for the rest of the night.

 

(Spoiler: he immensely regrets it by morning.)

 

\---

 

"Are you coming by tonight?" Wonshik asks. "You honestly look like you need a drink or five. I can get you a discount."

 

"I know you can," Hongbin replies wearily but he gives Wonshik a grateful smile. "I'd love to but unfortunately I need to be sober while grading."

 

"Bummer, I hear Hakyeon-hyung grades tipsy sometimes."

 

"Oh boo to what Hakyeon-hyung does or doesn't do." Hongbin sighs loudly as they reach their respective vehicles. "Have a good night, Wonshik. Try to film any bar brawls if you can."

 

"Only if my boss isn't looking, I can't guarantee you anything," he laughs, waving briefly to Hongbin before getting into his car. "Bye, Hongbin!"

 

"Bye!"

 

Wonshik's drive to his work is wholly uneventful, save for a Snapchat video from Hongbin showing the piles of essays he has to grade, and he snorts when the video cuts off just as Hakyeon walks into the frame with a glass of wine.

 

The bar he works at is called the Milky Way, a mismatch ensemble of a bar and a club and a restaurant rolled into one. Being a bartender is not the most gratifying job but it pays the bills and sometimes drunk people tip extra if he does flashy mixing tricks so there's always that.

 

"There he is!" calls Jongin, waving energetically from behind the bar.

 

"You act like you haven't seen me in a month," Wonshik shoots back, grinning.

 

"Am I not allowed to be excited to see my fellow bartender?"

 

"You never rejoice like that when you see me," complains the other bartender, Taemin. Unlike Jongin, who's behind the counter and in his button-down uniform, he's sat at the stools in his regular clothes.

 

"You're my roommate, I think I see you too much."

 

"I'm hurt! Wounded! Just tell me to leave if you hate me so!"

 

Wonshik laughs as he makes his way behind the bar to help Jongin clean the glasses after he clocks in. "You don't work today, do you Taemin?" he asks. Taemin shakes his head, his gray-dyed hair shaking with the movement.

 

"I'm just here to order you and Jonginnie to make super complicated mixed drinks," he says, teeth bared.

 

"Like hell we will," Wonshik replies good-naturedly and Taemin laughs, clapping his hands.

 

"Okay, I'm really just here to take advantage of my discounted drinks and just relax." When Wonshik looks closer, he can see dark circles underneath Taemin's bright eyes.

 

"That's fair." Wonshik nods and doesn't press. Taemin gives him a grateful smile, which widens when he passes him peach soju. Taemin hangs out at the bar, making small talk and occasional jabs at Jongin and Wonshik. As it gets later, more people start filling the bar and the club, and Taemin bids them a sly farewell before disappearing into the crowd, most likely off to gyrate in his Taemin fashion on the dance floor. Wonshik watches Taemin go before giving the club a brief once over, taking in the patrons, before doing a double take when he sees a flash of silver hair.

 

Wonshik blinks, then rubs his eyes and blinks again to make sure he's not seeing who he thinks he's seeing.

 

Except there's no denying the familiar silver hair and broad shoulders, the sharp jawline and full lips. Taekwoon and Jaehwan are at the Milky Way. Of all the clubs for them to frequent, of all the clubs in the city, they're at the one he works at. Wonshik wonders if it's too late to just sink behind the counter and never be heard from again.

 

Jaehwan is murmuring something in Taekwoon's ear, his fingers holding onto Taekwoon's shoulder as the other male holds him by the nape. With a smile, he draws back and, to Wonshik's horror, they both turn to look towards the bar. Towards him.

 

Okay, is it too late to swap with Jimin? She wouldn't mind trading spots with him would she? Wait, shit, is she coming in later? Oh, no, shit they're here.

 

"Wonshik," Jaehwan practically purrs, leaning heavily against the counter and smirking at him. He looks amazing, Wonshik thinks weakly, wearing a black striped white button down and his black hair styled up. Taekwoon's silvery hair falls in an artful disarray and the plunge of the collar to his flowy maroon shirt is almost offensive. Wonshik thinks he can see a peek of chest. Wonshik thinks he's about to explode. "You work here?"

 

Wonshik meekly lifts the glass he's been polishing for at least ten years now. "Yep, welcome to the Milky Way," he says. "What can I get for you?"

 

"Shots!" Jaehwan says just as Taekwoon says, quietly but firmly, "Don't listen to him - we'll just take two beers."

 

"Soju shots," Jaehwan argues, pouting. Wonshik can see Taekwoon’s willpower crumble at the pretty mouth.

 

"Fine."

 

With a grin, Wonshik prepares two shots of soju and slides it towards them. Jaehwan slides a bill in return before he lifts his drink. "To us!" he declares before throwing it back. Taekwoon rolls his eyes before drinking his shot, smacking his lips cutely when he finishes. Wonshik pours them another shot each, and after their third set of shots, Jaehwan demands a martini and Taekwoon orders beer.

 

"We'll tip you really nice tonight," Jaehwan says, swaying slightly. His words and eyes are still bright and clear as ever, and Taekwoon nods. Wonshik notes that the older male's neck is already flushed. His brain helpfully reminds him of the last time he encountered a tipsy Taekwoon.

 

"Jaehwan's gonna try and flirt with you more," Taekwoon says simply, completely obliterating Wonshik’s train of thought. Wonshik splutters. "He gets extra... Promiscuous when he drinks."

 

"Horny," Jaehwan says. "Just say I get horny."

 

"Fine. Jaehwan gets horny when he drinks." Taekwoon doesn't move as Jaehwan leans into his space, angling his head so he can nose at Taekwoon's jaw and neck. "See?"

 

"You smell nice." Wonshik watches as Jaehwan's pretty lips suddenly close at the skin beneath Taekwoon's jawline. "I bet you smell nice too, Wonshikkie."

 

"Uh," he says eloquently. The club doesn't have strict rules on PDA, and it's not the first time Wonshik's bear witness to two (or more) people making out on the stools in front of him. However, this is a first: two people who he's definitely interested in making out in front of him. Or, technically, one is nosing at the neck at the other. Jaehwan's hand comes up to press against Taekwoon's chest, fingers catching at the dip of his collar and pulling, revealing more skin. Taekwoon doesn't stop Jaehwan - to Wonshik's mild horror, Taekwoon's gaze isn't on Jaehwan but on Wonshik, eyes half-narrowed.

 

"Come here, Jaehwannie," Taekwoon commands softly and Jaehwan draws back enough so he's hovering in front of Taekwoon's lips. Slow, tantalizingly slow, and deliberate, Taekwoon lifts one hand to cup Jaehwan's jaw and he draws the younger male into a kiss. Wonshik is frozen, watching as Jaehwan sighs underneath Taekwoon's mouth, fingers clutching at his shirt. Taekwoon angles his head, angles Jaehwan's head, and Wonshik knows the kiss gets deeper, hotter, with the breathy mewls that Taekwoon's now letting out and the brief flashes of tongue as they part ever so slightly to adjust themselves and breathe. Wonshik bites his own lip, shifts nervously as he finds himself inexplicably turned on.

 

Suddenly there's a crash at the other end of the bar that jars him from his reverie. Jimin is backing away, hands in front of her as a patron waves a broken soju bottle in her direction.

 

"Shit," Wonshik hisses, breaking away from the hypnotizing display and running to his friend's aide. A tiny part of him is regretful for leaving Taekwoon and Jaehwan but no one threatens Jimin and gets away with it.

 

"Wonshik-oppa," she says with a relieved sigh. Jongin's already there, trying to get the bottle away. He can see Taemin beelining over from the dance floor when he spots the commotion.

 

"Are you alright?" he asks and the younger girl nods, though she does look frazzled.

 

"She won't give me another bottle!" snarls the patron, his words slurring and tripping over his tongue. "She cut me off too early!"

 

"Nah, she cut you off at the right time," Jongin spits, managing to wrestle the glass bottle away. He chucks it into the trash can hidden beneath the counter. "Get him out of here, Taemin."

 

"With pleasure." With surprising strength, Taemin hefts the guy by the collar and starts dragging him towards the exit, ignoring his angry shouts and sloppy kicks. Wonshik pats at Jimin's shoulders, asks again if she's okay, before he fetches her a glass of water.

 

"Do you want me to cover your area?" Wonshik asks as Jimin sips at her water. He can see the glass trembling in her grip.

 

"No, it's alright," she says, smiling. "I'll be alright."

 

"Are you sure? It'll be no problem..."

 

"Oppa, I'm much tougher than I look." With a wink and a 'fighting' gesture, she finishes her water and sets the glass under the counter to wash later. "Thank you for the offer."

 

"Anytime, Jimin." He gives her a quick hug before heading back to his side of the bar. Taekwoon and Jaehwan are nowhere to be seen, and Wonshik tries not to feel too disappointed. He doesn't wallow for long as a new customer slides into a vacant seat and shyly waves him over to order. In minutes, he's swept back into the bartending frenzy, letting idle chatter and the clatter of mixing drinks push the visuals of the two chocolatiers out of his mind.

 

He doesn't miss the extra bills pressed into his tip jar, Jaehwan's teasing voice bouncing around against his will.

 

When two am rolls around, Wonshik's back is aching and he stretches, groaning as he hears his back pop. Jimin is leaning against the tabletop, and Jongin is sneaking a sip of soju for himself before spluttering at the taste. The club is almost empty, since it closes at two-thirty, but there are still a few people swaying against each other on the dance floor and a fair amount still seated in booths and tables. Wonshik plays a round of rock-paper-scissors with Jongin and Jimin to see who gets stuck asking people to leave. No one is particularly a fan of making drunk, sometimes (usually) stubborn, people leave a place they're comfortable in.

 

Wonshik loses.

 

"Have fun, oppa," teases Jimin as she rinses a washcloth under the tap so she can start wiping down the bar top. He flicks her off and makes his way first towards the people on the dance floor. Surprisingly, they leave with very little argument though one of the girls does try to grope his ass (he dodges her hand in time) in passing. He makes his rounds to the tables and booths, tired and apologetic as he informs them the club is closing in half an hour and they have to leave. Almost everyone leaves with little hassle, though a group of clearly drunk college students try to argue with Wonshik that it's not two-thirty yet, they can stay up until they close if they so please, but he just rolls up his sleeves, exposing his tattoos and strong arms, and stares them down. They leave pretty quickly after that.

 

There's just one booth left, in the furthest corner of the club and Wonshik avoided it until last because he's been traumatized one too many times from couples having semi-exhibitionist sex in the secluded spot. He can't really see them due to the angle but there's no moaning so he thinks he's safe.

 

When he steps closer, he catches a glimpse of silver hair and his heart stops.

 

And when he reaches the table, he finds himself staring blankly at Taekwoon straddling Jaehwan's lap, head angled to the side to allow Jaehwan to suck at his throat. Taekwoon's eyes crack open to regard Wonshik and he pats gently at Jaehwan's shoulder to get his attention.

 

"Wonshikkie," Jaehwan drawls, his smile saccharine and innocent as if he hasn't been biting at Taekwoon's throat. "Are you kicking us out?" Their roles earlier seem to have reversed.

 

"Milky Way is about to close," Wonshik tells him meekly.

 

"Oh, so that means you're going home soon?"

 

"Not for another hour at least. We still have to clean and take inventory."

 

"We've been waiting all night for you, Wonshik," Taekwoon says. Somehow, the leggy male navigates himself so he's sitting with his back pressed against Jaehwan's chest. Jaehwan's dark eyes glint dangerously over Taekwoon's shoulder.

 

"O-oh?"

 

Jaehwan hums and nods. His hand splays atop Taekwoon's chest, fingers long and pretty and deliberate as he moves down Taekwoon. His fingers linger at the waist, resting lightly on the slight bulge beneath Taekwoon's dark dress pants. Taekwoon keens, ever so slightly, and Jaehwan's gaze darkens. "Yep," he says, as if his fingers aren't teasing over Taekwoon's clothed cock. "Will you let us stay here? We promise we won't make a mess."

 

"Why?"

 

"Wonshik, must we spell it out for you?" Taekwoon asks, his voice edging on a moan. "We want to take you home, tonight."

 

"If you'll allow us," Jaehwan adds. Taekwoon nods.

 

Wonshik swallows, throat dry, before nodding.

 

"What was that, Wonshik?" Jaehwan asks.

 

"Yes," he replies, voice soft. "I... Yes."

 

"Good boy," praises Jaehwan, and Wonshik tries not to think too hard on the thrill that just raced through him. "Come here real quick?"

 

Wonshik steps closer and Taekwoon's hands come up to grab at his collar. He finds himself just a breath away from Taekwoon's pink lips and he barely registers the murmured, "May I?"

 

"Yes," Wonshik repeats and his reply is swallowed by Taekwoon's kiss. His lips are soft and he tastes sweet. The kiss is surprisingly chaste, mapping out familiarity before Taekwoon pulls back with a soft slick sound.

 

"Me too," Jaehwan whispers, voice husky and Wonshik doesn't waste time tilting his head around to kiss Jaehwan. Unlike Taekwoon, whose kiss was gentle and inquisitive, Jaehwan knows what he wants. Wonshik feels a hand grip at his hair to deepen the kiss, tongues slick, and Wonshik lets out an involuntary moan when he feels another hand press against the front of his pants. Jaehwan doesn't let him break away, just tightens his hold and bites down on Wonshik's bottom lip before returning to kiss his soul out from within him. Wonshik keens as the hand presses more insistently, rubbing slowly, and he bucks into the touch. He can hear Taekwoon's chuckle.

 

When he finally breaks away from the two, he feels wired, electric. His lips are tingling, his cock is half hard and twitching as he stares at Taekwoon practically splayed atop of Jaehwan, at the dip of his shirt now somehow wider than before, at his red lips, at Jaehwan's redder lips and smug expression. They look absolutely sinful, and Wonshik is pretty sure he's dead.

 

"Hurry up, Wonshik," Taekwoon demands, brow arched commandingly despite his leisurely posture. "Don't make us wait too long."

 

Wonshik nods, not trusting his voice, and clambers back towards the bar. He almost, almost misses the smug looks on Jongin and Jimin's face until he's demanding where the fuck is the cleaning cloth and sees them. "What?" he asks.

 

"You were taking a while," Jongin says, inspecting his nails for invisible dirt. "So I went looking."

 

"You go on," Jimin says, eyes glinting merrily. "We can handle clean up."

 

"Wait, no, that's not fair for you guys," he protests but they wave him off.

 

"C'mon, our Wonshikkie-hyung is about to get laid," Jongin says, just a touch too gleeful.

 

"A momentous occasion," agrees Jimin, hand to her chest. "Especially since it's by two very handsome men."

 

"Go get em, Kim Wonshik!"

 

"But-" Jimin shushes him.

 

"Think of it as a thanks for helping me out earlier," she says.

 

Wonshik grumbles but finally assents when Jongin starts hustling him out from the bar. "Good night," he says.

 

"Oh it'll definitely be that for you," Jongin says cheerfully and Wonshik flicks him off. "Bye, Wonshik-hyung!"

 

He finds Jaehwan and Taekwoon have vacated the booth and are waiting by the entrance. Taekwoon has his arm around Jaehwan's shoulders, pulling him close. Jaehwan beams when he sees Wonshik approaching and he grabs at Wonshik's wrist when he comes within range. "Your place or ours?" Jaehwan asks. "We took a cab here, though."

 

"I took my car," Wonshik says. "But I don't- I don't really have, uh."

 

"Our place it is then," Taekwoon says, stepping aside to let Wonshik pass and lead them to his car. "I'll direct you."

 

"Why can't I direct him?" Jaehwan whines. "You know I'm better at directions than you."

 

"Yes, but you're going to try and jerk him off while he's driving you heathen."

 

"You liked it when I did it."

 

"Maybe another time?" squeaks Wonshik, still not believing that this is happening. Jaehwan blinks before beaming and Wonshik finds himself at the other end of kisses being peppered all over his face.

 

"You're gonna love it," Jaehwan whispers, his voice husky and pretty.

 

Wonshik makes a sound like air escaping a balloon.

 

Taekwoon guides him back to their apartment in that soft, lilting voice of his that isn't very distracting but the hot hand resting high on his thigh is very much distracting. Taekwoon's fingertips were mere centimeters away from his half-hard dick, and Jaehwan would lean over every so often from the backseat to whisper dirty things into Wonshik's ear.

 

"Gonna suck you off, baby."

 

"Tell me, Wonshikkie, do you wanna be fucked by me or Taekwoonie-hyung? Or do you wanna fuck us?"

 

"Wonshikkie, I bet your cock is gonna look soooo pretty around Taekwoonie-hyung's hand."

 

"You're going to make Wonshik drive us into a pole," Taekwoon says in amusement as Wonshik almost misses a directed turn. "He hasn't mastered the art of tuning out your dirty talk."

 

Jaehwan gasps, affronted. "So you do ignore my dirty talk when you drive!"

 

"I don't ignore it, Jaehwan, don't I always follow through in the end?"

 

Wonshik can see Jaehwan slumping back against the seats. "Yea..."

 

Taekwoon grins and gestures to Jaehwan, and Wonshik really almost drives into a pole when Jaehwan eagerly leans forward to catch Taekwoon's kiss. The angle is terribly awkward, even Wonshik can tell, but it doesn't stop Jaehwan from reaching up and gripping Taekwoon's hair between his fingers. They part with a noisy, slick 'pop' and Wonshik groans.

 

"Don't worry, baby," Jaehwan purrs, and Wonshik can feel his hands massage gently at his shoulders. "Just a little bit further."

 

They reach their apartment in one miraculous piece - it's one of those nicer, newer apartments but Wonshik doesn't get to fully appreciate because Jaehwan's already clambered out the backseat and is opening his door to drag him out. Wonshik barely manages to lock the car before he's hustled between a giggly Jaehwan and Taekwoon into the building, into the elevator where Wonshik jumps at someone's hand grabbing his ass, and he has no idea how many floors they went up or how many doors they passed to get to Jaehwan and Taekwoon's apartment.

 

He barely gets inside when Jaehwan all but slams him into the wall, mouth hot atop of his. Wonshik groans, hands dropping to grab at Jaehwan's round ass and drag him closer. He distantly hears the door closing and locking behind them and a soft laugh. "Jaehwannie, let's take Wonshikkie to the bedroom hm?"

 

"Or I can blow him in the hallway," Jaehwan says, breaking away just enough to snark back to Taekwoon.

 

"I'm not eating your ass in the hallway."

 

"You're going to eat my ass?!" Jaehwan breaks away completely and shoves Wonshik down the hall to the bedroom. "Why didn't you say so earlier!"

 

"Ruins the surprise," laughs Taekwoon. Wonshik really likes Taekwoon's laugh but he doesn't get to dwell on the thought for long as Jaehwan pushes him onto the bed and clambers onto his lap. Deft fingers lay waste to the buttons of his shirt and cool air hits his heated skin.

 

"Up, up," Jaehwan says impatiently, shoving the fabric off Wonshik's shoulders. He obliges, sitting up just enough to throw his shirt onto the floor. Jaehwan works on his pants, unbuttoning and dragging them down his legs. "What the fuck Wonshik, you're so hot."

 

"Uhhh... Thank you?" he replies.

 

"You're so cute too what the hell." Jaehwan's fingers skim across his yolo tattoo along his collar bone, dances over the forever young tattoo that covers his birthmark. the Apollo tattoo on his forearm, turns it over to trace the phoenix before he moves the LXD on his other arm. Wonshik shivers under the revering touches. The other male pauses to shuck off his shirt and toss it behind him before settling his hands onto Wonshik's hips, fingers resting lightly by his intricate Nike tattoo on his ribcage. "How many tattoos do you have?"

 

"Seven."

 

"Where's the seventh one? Ah, don't tell me it's a tramp stamp."

 

"Well, it is on my back but on the upper half." Wonshik twists himself around enough to show Jaehwan his tattoo. He can feel Jaehwan's fingers touch at the points and he shivers.

 

"You're literally art," Jaehwan whispers, awed. Wonshik feels his face warm up. "Isn't he art, Taekwoon-hyung?"

 

Wonshik almost forgets that Taekwoon's in the room - the silver haired male is seated at the foot of the bed, watching them and still fully dressed. "Beautiful," he agrees.

 

"Alright, enough with the sentiments," Jaehwan announces, pushing Wonshik back down onto the mattress before he can say anything. "I came here to suck dick, among other things." He tugs Wonshik's boxer-briefs down and wraps his hand around his half-hard dick, giving it an experimental stroke. "Damn, even your dick is pretty."

 

"Do I say 'thanks' to these sort of things?" Wonshik asks weakly. Jaehwan just shrugs happily and the rest of Wonshik's thoughts leaves his head when Jaehwan twists his wrist a certain away and oh fuck that feels good. When he's fully hard, Jaehwan scoots between his legs and wraps his mouth around the head, his tongue licking beneath it and Wonshik is ready to ascend.

 

Jaehwan sets a ruthless pace, head bobbing up and down, tongue working restlessly. He licks long stripes up and down Wonshik's cock, sucking at the head and mouthing at the balls. When he deep throats, all hot, wet and low moans that runs down his cock, Wonshik's head thuds against the soft pillows. "You're so good, Jaehwan-hyung," he moans. "You look so good with your mouth around my dick." Jaehwan pops off, lips swollen and red, smile cheeky and knowing. While making eye conract with Wonshik, he lowers his mouth back down and gives the slit a little kittenish lick at the precome dribbling there. As Jaehwan sinks his mouth back down onto Wonshik's cock, he suddenly lets out a keening moan that sends vibrations down again. Craning his neck, he finally notices that Jaehwan's now naked from the waist down, ass propped up into the air and Taekwoon's face is out of sight. Wonshik can see the edges of his fingers from where he has Jaehwan's ass cheeks spread, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows so to avoid any lubricant from the condom getting on his clothes. Wonshik has zero idea when Taekwoon brought out a condom to eat Jaehwan out with.

 

"Don't stop, Jaehwan," Taekwoon says idly. "Or I will."

 

"Oh fuck you, no you won't," Jaehwan retorts but he envelopes Wonshik's cock again and, yep, his head his hitting the pillows again. Wonshik finds that he can't do much but babble praises, Jaehwan-hyung you look so pretty, so lovely, look how red your mouth looks, Jaehwan, Jaehwan-hyung do you like how Taekwoon-hyung is eating you out? You moan so beautifully. Is he prepping you for me?

 

Jaehwan pops off his dick at the last statement, lips twisted into a delighted smirk. "No, Wonshikkie," he croons, tapping his lips against the head. "He's prepping me for him. I'm gonna fuck you, Wonshik." He growls out Wonshik's name and something in Wonshik snaps and he comes without warning, shooting out onto Jaehwan's surprised face. The older male is quick to wrap his lips back around, swallowing the rest of the spurts and milking Wonshik with deft fingers. He moans at the sensitivity and Jaehwan giggles, batting his lashes innocently at Wonshik as if he doesn't have streaks of white across his lips and cheek.

 

"C'mere, hyung," Wonshik manages and Jaehwan leans forward. He sits up, remembering Jaehwan's lack of mobility (the sudden whimper and head falling forward reminds him that, yes, he is most certainly getting his ass eaten), and scoots up. He leans down and licks his come off Jaehwan's face before it can dry before he kisses the taste into Jaehwan's mouth. Jaehwan groans into the kiss, hand coming up to clutch at Wonshik's hair. He can feel the tremble in Jaehwan's grip.

 

"Taekwoonie-hyung," Jaehwan pants. "You're such a tease. I think you should give Wonshikkie a turn."

 

"Mmmm, okay," agrees Taekwoon. When he shifts back, Jaehwan slumps fully forward and nearly crashes face-first onto Wonshik's chest. "Wonshik, can you get on your hands and knees for me?"

 

"O-okay," he stutters. Jaehwan moves away, slides off the bed to pad off somewhere. Wonshik rolls over and positions himself. His cock is already twitching again as he feels warm hands cup at his ass, squeezing.

 

There's a soft 'snick' and then a cold, lubed finger prodding gently at his entrance. He whimpers a little. "Cold."

 

"Should I stop?" questions Taekwoon, finger already halting.

 

"No, it's okay. Just surprised me a little."

 

A laugh. "I always forget to warm up the lube," Taekwoon says conversationally, as if he's not working one finger into Wonshik. "Jaehwan hates me for it."

 

"I do," says Jaehwan sagely. Hands pet at his back, fingers tracing languidly over his tattoo there. "You're going to look so pretty when you fuck back onto Taekwoon-hyung's fingers."

 

Taekwoon's fingers sink so easily in Wonshik, searching and finding and dragging wanton moans out of Wonshik. Three fingers in and Wonshik's cock is already fully hard again as he presses his face into the mattress, his ass in the air. He can't see much, but he can hear Jaehwan murmur, "Oh, doesn't he look absolutely darling, Taekwoonie-hyung?" And a surprisingly gentle caress of fingers along the jut of Wonshik's hip bone. Taekwoon hums in agreement as he presses against Wonshik's prostate again, eliciting another breathy whine.

 

"He sounds very pretty too," Taekwoon comments. "Wonshik, fuck back onto my fingers? Don't you want to feel good?" As he says that, his fingers stop moving, making Wonshik's breath catch in his throat. Wonshik doesn't waste time swiveling his hips back onto Taekwoon's long, pretty digits, trying to get him to nudge back up agaist his prostate.

 

"Oh, Wonshik," Jaehwan purrs, voice husky and honey sweet. "You're such a good boy, Wonshikkie." The hand petting idly at his hip moves to encircle his cock, giving it a tug. Wonshik whimpers. "Can you do hyungie a favor? Don't come until I say you can, okay?"

 

Wonshik nods before letting out a whine as Jaehwan's fingers tighten around his cock. "Wonshikkie, let me hear you."

 

"Y-yes, Jaehwan-hyung."

 

Jaehwan shifts and suddenly he's kneeling in front of Wonshik, cock against the curves of his abs, and he reaches down to cradle Wonshik's face in his hand. "Good, good," he praises sweetly, eyes half lidded as he leans in to kiss Wonshik, hot and wet and filthy. It's at absolute odds at the gentle way Taekwoon is fucking three fingers in and out of Wonshik, catching at his rim before pushing right back in and hitting right against his nerves. When Jaehwan parts, Wonshik finds himself chasing after those plump, playful lips and Jaehwan giggles in delight.

 

"Taekwoon-hyung," Jaehwan calls conversationally, hand still cupping Wonshik's face, his thumb resting lightly on Wonshik's bottom lip. "What do you want to do?"

 

"I want to see you fuck Wonshik," replies Taekwoon in that same even voice, as if they weren't discussing sex but maybe, like, the weather.

 

"Okay!" Jaehwan hops off the bed, presumably to go fetch the condom, and it gives Wonshik the chance to roll back over to survey Taekwoon. Taekwoon blinks at him and wets his lips with a peek of his little pink tongue; Wonshik moves close enough so he can catch Taekwoon into a kiss, tongue pushing into Taekwoon's eager mouth, delightedly swallowing the breathy sigh. He feels teeth nip at his bottom lip, tugging, and Wonshik breaks away so he can nip at the pretty slope of Taekwoon's neck. The older male tilts his head, allowing more access, and Wonshik greedily sucks on the juncture between his neck and jawline until he feels fingers gently grip his chin and pull him away.

 

"You're going to make Taekwoon-hyung have to wear a turtleneck to work tomorrow," laughs Jaehwan, pushing at Wonshik's shoulder and sending him sprawling back onto the mattress. "How do you want to do this, Wonsihk?"

 

"Whatever you want."

 

Fingers smooth against his Nike tattoo. "But what do you want, Wonshikkie? I want you to feel good, baby."

 

Wonshik flushes, one hand coming up to shyly brush his hair behind his ear. "Uh... I want to see you?"

 

"Want to see me fuck you?" The coy gentleness of Jaehwan's tone offsets the crass wording and it makes Wonshik blush even further.

 

"Yes..."

 

"Okay, love~"

 

"What about Taekwoon-hyung?"

 

Jaehwan's smile shifts into something a little more wicked. "Taekwoon-hyung likes to watch," he says. Wonshik dimly registers Taekwoon also clambering onto the bed, moving so his back is up against the headrest, his long legs tucked beneath him. "Go lay your head onto Taekwoon-hyung's lap, okay?"

 

Wonshik nods and does as he's told, and he feels Taekwoon's fingers lightly skim along his cheeks as Jaehwan hikes up Wonshik's legs to his chest. There's the familiar crinkle of foil before Jaehwan murmurs, "Tell me if it hurts, yea?" and Wonshik feels the rubbery head of his cock press against his entrance.

 

"Relax," Taekwoon says, thumb brushing against Wonshik's lips. Jaehwan pushes in, centimeter by centimeter, until he's fully seated within Wonshik. He feels full, so full, and Jaehwan's breathing comes out heavier.

 

"Taekwoon-hyung prepped you so nicely and yet you're still so tight around me darling," purrs Jaehwan, slowly pulling back and rocking back in, a teasing sort of pace. "Wonshikkie, you feel so good~"

 

"You can move," Wonshik mumbles, a little distracted by the way Taekwoon's thumb is dipping now past his lips. Jaehwan grins slyly, and he draws back out almost entirely before fucking right back in, the head of his dick pushing right up against the bundle of nerves inside of Wonshik. He moans loudly, feeling his head drop down onto Taekwoon's lap. He can't stop making noises as Jaehwan sets a ruthless pace, gasping and moaning as Jaehwan fucks into him.

 

"You sound so good, Wonshik," Jaehwan praises, slowing his pace and just grinding up against Wonshik, agonizing and sensual. One hand comes down to pet idly at his stomach, long fingers tracing Wonshik's abs. "You feel good?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

Jaehwan looks heavenly above Wonshik, his dark hair falling into his eyes and his lips red from all their earlier kisses. He sets a steady pace again, driving Wonshik closer and closer to the edge but not quite giving him the perfect satisfaction. Taekwoon's fingers now hook loosely in Wonshik's mouth, a little salty, and he knows he's drooling around the digits but he can't be bothered to care. He can't move too freely in this position but Wonshik tries to fuck back down onto Jaehwan's cock as the male thrusts into him.

 

"You want my cock that badly?" croons Jaehwan, slowly picking up rhythm. "Look at you. Do you want to come, Wonshikkie?"

 

Wonshik nods and hears Taekwoon hum above him. "What was that, Wonshik?" Taekwoon asks idly, pushing his fingers even further into Wonshik's mouth, not enough to gag him, before withdrawing them.

Wonshik pants weakly before murmuring, "Yes."

 

"Not just yet~ Taekwoon-hyung?" On some silent agreement, Taekwoon moves his spit slick fingers to encircle the base of Wonshik's cock, impeding him from any sort of release. With a smile, Jaehwan hikes up Wonshik's legs to wrap around his waist as he leans in to catch Taekwoon into a kiss. Wonshik blinks up at the two, stares at the way Taekwoon bites down onto Jaehwan's full lips, catches the flashes of tongue. Jaehwan is pressed deep inside Wonshik, just grinding in place, the head of his cock against his prostate and Wonshik moans weakly at the sensitivity, at the way the two continue to make out above him. He squirms only to still as Taekwoon's fingers tighten around his cock.

 

"I think Wonshik's feeling lonesome," Taekwoon says in a stage whisper. Jaehwan laughs.

 

"Alright, I've tortured him long enough," he agrees and pulls away from Taekwoon. "You can come, Wonshikkie, whenever you want. Hyung?"

 

"Mhmm." Just as Jaehwans starts moving again, Taekwoon's hand moves in time to the thrusts. His fingers are long and wrap so nicely around Wonshik's cock, and he scrabbles at the sheets at the sensitivity of his cock and from Jaehwan's thrusts.

 

"Come, Wonshik," Jaehwan says idly, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust just as Taekwoon's wrist twists and Wonshik is gone. With a cry, he comes again in spurts all over Taekwoon's fingers, barely registers the way Taekwoon continues to stroke him through it, murmuring praises. He knows he's tightened unintentionally around Jaehwan as the other male's breathing quickens as he fucks fast and sloppy into Wonshik before stilling, letting out a honey sweet keen and Wonshik can feel Jaehwan's cock twitch inside of him. "You've been so good for us."

 

"You made him come twice," Taekwoon comments, amused, as Jaehwan slowly pulls out of Wonshik and throws the condom into a nearby trash can. He quietly licks Wonshik's come off his fingers, little pink tongue lapping at the pads of his fingers and Wonshik is pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven by now.

 

"And now it's your turn!" Jaehwan clambers towards Taekwoon, who Wonshik finally realizes is still fully dressed, and straddles his lap. He tugs impatiently at Taekwoon's shirt, pulling it open futher but not taking it off completely. Wonshik rolls onto his side, watching as Jaehwan's nimble fingers pop open the button to Taekwoon's slacks and reach inside to withdraw his cock. Taekwoon hands him another condom that appears from seemingly nowhere and Jaehwan rolls it on with practiced ease. "Wonshikkie, don't fall asleep on us now~" And with that, Jaehwan shifts up, aligns himself with Taekwoon's cock, and slowly sinks down onto it.

 

Taekwoon groans, his long fingers splayed on Jaehwan's waist as he guides him down on his cock. Jaehwan's long, pretty neck is thrown back in pleasure by the time he's fully seated. His hands rest idly on Taekwoon's shoulders, fingers flexing as he lifts himself back up and drops back down with a noisy moan.

 

Wonshik is hypnotized, watching Jaehwan bounce with practiced rhythm on Taekwoon's cock. His eyes fixate on the way Taekwoon's cock slides in and out of Jaehwan, and he's fixed with an urge to just wrap his mouth around Taekwoon's cock. He admires the sharp contrast of the completely naked Jaehwan wrapped up in the still clothed Taekwoon. Wonshik feels his dick give a little twitch in vain when Jaehwan makes a particularly breathy moan.

 

"Wonshik," Taekwoon breathes, tilting his head to look over at him. "Come here?"

 

Wonshik feels like jello as he pushes himself back up and onto his knees, crawls over to where Taekwoon awaits him. "Kiss?"

 

Wonshik grins and leans in, meeting Taekwoon partway into a hot kiss. Taekwoon moves confidently, licking between Wonshik's parted lips but falters whenever Jaehwan moans, and Wonshik knows he's fallen to whatever spell Jaehwan has placed on him. He can taste himself on Taekwoon's tongue. With a little growl, Wonshik moves so he can bite at Taekwoon's exposed neck, continuing where he left off earlier.

 

"You really like hyung's neck," Jaehwan comments breathlessly.

 

"It's a very nice neck," Wonshik says, nosing gently, breathing in the lingering wafts of Taekwoon's cologne.

 

"You know, Jaehwan has a sensitive neck," Taekwoon murmurs. "You should give it a kiss."

 

"Hyung!" Jaehwan protests but Wonshik wastes no time shifting positions so he's behind Jaehwan, lips pressed at the nape. Jaehwan shudders visibly, pitching forward and nearly slipping off Taekwoon's cock. "Wonshik!"

 

"You're right," Wonshik marvels.

 

"Would I ever lead you wrong?" Taekwoon asks smugly, thrusting upwards into Jaehwan and making him moan.

 

"You two are the worst!" he hisses but lets out another sigh as Wonshik kisses his throat again, nipping lightly. Jaehwan starts moving again but his rhythm is sloppier now, distracted by the way Wonshik bites and sucks at his neck, by the way Taekwoon thrusts up at random and causes him to falter and moan. Wonshik's hands move to grip at Jaehwan's lovely waist and he murmurs, "You look so pretty bouncing on Taekwoon-hyung's cock."

 

"You would too," Jaehwan whispers back. "You already look so nice on mine." Wonshik splutters as Jaehwan laughs, tilting his head to give Wonshik a kiss. "Next time, hm?"

 

Wonshik nods. "Yeah, next time." He tries to hide his smile against Jaehwan's neck but he can hear the other male chuckle and reach up to pat his hair.

 

"This is all really sweet and all but I'm here to come and I've been on edge for a little too long," Taekwoon says idly.

 

"Am I not doing my job properly since you're still talking so candidly, Jung Taekwoon-sshi!" Jaehwan pulls off and drops back down, and that makes Taekwoon moan, head thudding against the backboard. Jaehwan sort of shakes Wonshik off, patting his cheek and says, "Just enjoy the show, okay baby?" before swiveling his hips and riding Taekwoon like his life depended on it. Taekwoon's hands clutch tightly at Jaehwan's hips, and Wonshik doesn't know if the silver haired male wants Jaehwan to slow down or speed up.

 

"Jaehwannie," Taekwoon breathes, hands coming up to push at his chest. "Jaehwan-"

 

"Come~" And with that, Jaehwan drops down and leans forward in time to kiss Taekwoon's moan, swallowing the heedy, pretty sound and Wonshik can see Taekwoon's cock twitch as he comes inside the condom. Jaehwan squeezes around Taekwoon once, twice before slowly drawing himself off and flopping over. Taekwoon, still fully dressed, gingerly slides the condom off with minimal mess and tosses it into the trash can. Taekwoon pulls at his shirt, exposing more of his chest but not doing anything to actually undress. Laying there, with his clothes rumpled, hair a mess and neck littered in bite marks, Taekwoon looks like a dream and Wonshik decides he never wants to wake up.

 

"Kiss?" Taekwoon asks, peeking at Jaehwan and Wonshik.

 

Wonshik chuckles as he and Jaehwan flanks Taekwoon on either side, leaning in and taking turn kissing the older male, pausing every so often to kiss each other. The soft slide of fabric against Wonshik's overly warm skin is a nerve-tingling sensation but it's not quite enough to stop his eyes from drooping, the pauses between kisses from lengthening.

 

He can feel Taekwoon pet at his hair as he slump against Taekwoon's shoulder. "Cute," he hears the other murmur. "Jaehwannie, he's falling asleep."

 

"Not as cute as me," comes Jaehwan's sleepy reply.

 

Wonshik can feel one, two kisses on his cheeks right before he falls asleep.

 

\---

 

Ringing. A phone is ringing. Very loudly.

 

Wonshik is going to break that phone.

 

There's a thud and the ringing stops.

 

"Did you just throw my phone?" Jaehwan asks in an indignant whisper.

 

"Noisy," is Taekwoon's succinct reply.

 

"As if that thud wasn't as loud!"

 

"Hush, you'll wake Wonshik."

 

"M'awake," Wonshik mumbles, shifting beneath the blanket. He blinks and pats at the blanket, wondering when that was pulled over him. When he turns to look, Taekwoon's now shirtless and Jaehwan is draped over his naked chest; they're both watching him with identical fond smiles. Wonshik is pretty sure he's giving them the same smile in return.

 

"Good morning," Jaehwan croons.

 

"W'time is it?"

 

"Six am," Taekwoon answers apologetically. "Jaehwan and I have to go and open shop at nine."

 

"Oh..."

 

Jaehwan scoots forward, elicting a wheeze out of Taekwoon as he drops his weight on the other male's torso. "You can stay here, Wonshikkie," he says. "We'll leave you a key!"

 

"A key, already?" Wonshik can't help but tease and Jaehwan ducks his head shyly.

 

"Are you rejecting~?"

 

"No~" Wonshik pouts. Jaehwan brightens and even in the dull morning light, he looks radiant. Taekwoon must be the same thing, because he's brushing his fingers through Jaehwan's hair with a sleepy smile.

 

"C'mon Jaehwannie, time to get out of bed," Taekwoon says.

 

"If you keep petting me like that, none of us are getting out of bed anytime soon."

 

Taekwoon stops petting to land a smack on the curve of Jaehwan's ass through the blanket.

 

"Now we're really never leaving."

 

"You heathen," Taekwoon grumbles, pushing good-naturedly at Jaehwan's shoulder. "C'mon, we have orders to pack today."

 

"We have orders to pack everyday!" whines Jaehwan, and it's evident this is a familiar conversation. With a whine, Jaehwan flops off of Taekwoon and out of bed, the other male following more slowly. They share a kiss before looking towards Wonshik and leaning down to give him a kiss as well, one after the other.

 

Wonshik bundles himself in the still warm sheets, peeping his eyes out and watching Taekwoon and Jaehwan putter around with practiced ease as they shower and dress. Taekwoon passes Jaehwan his suspenders, and Jaehwan helps Taekwoon fix his shirt collar. Kisses are peppered throughout, and they drop kisses for Wonshik as well, smoothing back his hair, petting his cheek. When they're finished, Jaehwan retrieves his abandoned phone and tucks it into his pocket as Taekwoon fiddles with a key ring.

 

"Here's my key," he says to Wonshik, setting it down on the nightstand. "Lock up if you leave, okay?"

 

"I will~"

 

Jaehwan seems to hesitate, glancing at Taekwoon before looking back at Wonshik. "We'll see you tonight?" He sounds uncertain, a little worried.

 

Wonshik gives him a soft smile. "You will," he answers. "Maybe I'll drop by the shop."

 

"If you do, bring us lunch," Taekwoon jokes.

 

"Okay, hyung~"

 

Jaehwan whines and rushes towards him, pulling Wonshik into a soft, sweet kiss. "You're too good for us," he murmurs playfully. "We don't deserve you."

 

"I could say the same," Wonshik laughs. Jaehwan moves back so Taekwoon can kiss him goodbye as well. "See you two later."

 

"Bye Wonshikkie~"

 

"Bye, baby~"

 

Wonshik flops back onto the mattress when he hears the front door open, close and lock. When he touches his cheeks, he finds that he's still smiling like a damn fool and he huddles back under the sheets, breathing in the unique scents of Taekwoon and Jaehwan. It's interesting; he can smell their different perfumes but yet something intermingles that's very them. Wonshik buries his face back into the pillows and passes out again because it's six thirty am and he isn't usually conscious until noon.

 

He jolts awake to his phone ringing, Hongbin's preprogrammed ringtone breaking through his blissful Taekwoon-Jaehwan scented sleep. He barely manages to retrieve it from the back pocket of his discarded jeans before it goes to voicemail. "Binnie?"

 

"Wonshik, hey, do you not hear me knocking?" Hongbin asks, bypassing any greetings. "I'm at your apartment."

 

"Yes, hello to you too and-- wait, why?"

 

"No lecture scheduled today for my afternoon class so my students could, presumably, work on their paper but I know they're either going to sleep or play catch up with their other classes, you know, the university usual. Hakyeon-hyung is in lecture and Sanghyuk is up to his eyeballs grading so I don't want to bother him."

 

"So you come to bother me."

 

"Yes, now let me in."

 

Wonshik sucks in a breath, fiddling with the edge of the sheets. "I'm... Not actually home right now."

 

"What do you mean you're not home? Didn't you work closing last night? You pass out til noon and now it’s almost two o’clock." It’s a little terrifying how well Hongbin knows him, but that’s just how best friends are.

 

"..."

 

Hongbin gasps so loudly that Wonshik fears he might choke. "Kim Wonshik," Hongbin says, voice edging on delighted. "Don't tell me you went home with someone last night. Or, should I say… somebodies."

 

"...Maybe?"

 

"Kim Wonshik, here's what you're going to do: get showered, get dressed, and get your ass over to the noodle house by the university."

 

"But all I have is my work clothes from last night."

 

"All the better for the 'just left in the clothes I came in last night' aesthetic!" Hongbin sounds too excited for his own good. Wonshik isn’t sure if he’s on his side or not.

 

"You're the worst," Wonshik says but he tosses aside the blankets and swings his legs off the bed. "Alright, I'll be there in half an hour."

 

"Fantastic, see you there!" Hongbin hangs up and Wonshik is left blinking at his phone in mild bewilderment. With a small chuckle, he makes his way to the bathroom and figures they wouldn't mind if he borrowed some body wash. When he picks one at random, he discovers it's the one Taekwoon uses - a nice light scent, not too overwhelming but lingers on his skin, if last night is anything to go by. Wonshik tries not to giggle at the fact he now smells like Taekwoon.

 

Jaehwan and Taekwoon are really that couple with spare towels already in the bathroom on one of those fancy bathroom shelves, but they unfortunately didn't extend that to spare toothbrushes. With a grimace, Wonshik resigns himself to using mouthwash just so he doesn't have bad breath.

 

His shirt is rumpled from being left on the floor and giving it a few swipes in vain does absolutely nothing. With a resigned sigh, Wonshik redresses himself, makes sure his phone and wallet are in his pockets, and grabs the key off the nightstand. He looks at it for a moment before finding his keychain and jimmying it onto the same keyring as his apartment key. It jangles merrily, and Wonshik finds himself smiling like a besotted fool again.

 

When he leaves, there's something satisfying about locking the door behind him. He can't quite put his finger on the feeling, but perhaps it's the fact he knows that he's going to unlock that same door soon.

 

His phone chimes right as he reaches the noodle house - a Snapchat from Jaehwan. He opens it to see Jaehwan eating a piece of chocolate, an obviously disgruntled Taekwoon in the background, probably because he didn't share.

 

'this new flavor is sweet but not as much as chuuuu~'

 

Wonshik jumps when he hears a knock at his window, and Hongbin is giving him a wholly unimpressed look from the other side. "C'mon, lover boy," he calls. "You can't sit and smile at your phone all day."

 

"Maybe I will!" he challenges, but he turns off the ignition and gets out, Hongbin raising his brows before heading back towards the entrance. Wonshik pauses just long enough to take a quick selfie and write, 'and yet you're the real treat of that whole snap'

 

"Wonshik!"

 

"Coming, coming!"

 

Once they've ordered, Hongbin leans in and says, "Alright, spill, what happened?"

 

"They were at the Milky Way last night."

 

"And?"

 

"They invited me back to their place after my shift."

 

"And?"

 

"We had sex."

 

Hongbin leans back, that same toothy grin on his face. "You should see yourself," he comments. "You're trying to play it off all smooth and shit but you're smiling like an idiot."

 

Wonshik touches his cheek. "Leave me alone, as if you don't have the same dopey grin whenever you think about Hakyeon-hyung and Sanghyuk."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kim Wonshik."

 

"You tell yourself that, Lee Hongbin."

 

"But seriously, I'm happy for you. This feels like the start of a good thing."

 

Wonshik unconsciously pats his keys on the table, their key nestled among his own keys like it's meant to be there. "Thanks, Binnie," he says sincerely. "I think so too."

 

And that afternoon, when Wonshik walks in with two carryout containers of noodles after his lunch with Hongbin, when he sees Jaehwan's face light up so brilliantly, when he's hugged by Taekwoon and brought to the back room, when he's kissed by the two chocolatiers, tastes the sweetness on their lips, he changes his mind.

 

Wonshik knows it's a good thing.

 

\---

 

“Hi welcome to K-L’s Choco— oh, hyung!”

 

“Hey Wonshikkie,” Hakyeon smiles warmly, an arm looped around Hongbin and Sanghyuk’s own. The two other males look somewhat beleaguered as Hakyeon drags them forward from his position between them. “Don’t you look cute in your new apron!”

 

Wonshik laughs, moving his hand to shyly brush his hair behind his ear. “Thanks.”

 

“I bet you’re the tastiest treat here!”

 

“Why are you flirting with him,” deadpans Sanghyuk just as Jaehwan appears from the back and trills, “don’t flirt with my employee slash boyfriend!”

 

Hakyeon steps back, hands raised in a gesture of surrender. “Alright, alright,” he laughs. “No need to get up in arms.”

 

Jaehwan sighs dramatically, hands on his hips “You won’t believe how many customers we’ve been getting these last few months just because of Wonshik,” he says. “All these women slipping Wonshik their numbers! Why don’t they give me their numbers? I’m cute too!”

 

“I think it’s because they’re going for the softy bad boy look,” Taekwoon interjects, poking his head from the back. “Maybe there’s a lady who’s into the soft aegyo baby vibe.”

 

“Easy for you to say; they like your broody angsty cat vibe and your beauty mark. I’m a beauty all around!”

 

“Do you want my number?” Hakyeon asks placatingly. “I think you’re cute.”

 

Jaehwan huffs. “It’s not the same.”

 

Hongbin turns to Wonshik with an unimpressed expression alight on his face. “How’s work?” he asks, eager to be on the intended topic and not this strange flirt fest.

 

“It’s great!” Wonshik says happily. “I’m still working full hours on most days at the Milky Way, but that new kid Sehun has been getting my old shifts, so it works out. Ooh, I’m getting a hang of making the batches now, but they still won’t let me pour it.” Wonshik juts out his bottom lip but Taekwoon doesn’t seem swayed.

 

“It requires a delicate hand and you knocked over a whole stack of empty trays on your first day,” Taekwoon says blithely. Wonshik scrunches up his face as Sanghyuk snorts. “And besides, you’re much better at selling the chocolates, so it works out with me staying in the back, you out front and with Jaehwan as the all-rounder.”

 

Hakyeon coos and clutches at his chest. “You three are so cute.”

 

“It’s disgusting,” Hongbin says flatly.

 

“It’s like a really weird human puzzle,” Sanghyuk says, a thoughtful finger to his chin. “But in a good way.”

 

Jaehwan makes a face. “And you three are perfect for each other,” he comments. “So, what brings you all here?”

 

“We actually just wanted to see Wonshik at his new job,” Hongbin replies and Jaehwan throws his hands into the air before he stomps over to Taekwoon and mushes his cheek against his shoulder.

 

“No one ever comes for me anymore,” he wails into Taekwoon’s shirt. The silver-haired chocolatier pats his partner’s shoulder.

 

“There, there,” he soothes. “We still come for you.”

 

“Oh god.” Sanghyuk fake-retches into his hand when he realizes the double entendre as a devious smile suddenly curls across Jaehwan’s face.

 

“Can we take our business elsewhere?” Hongbin pleads, tugging on Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon looks duly aghast. “Can we please take our business elsewhere?”

 

“Yes, darling, let’s get out of this place of debauchery!” With a flourish, Hakyeon spins and strides out, Sanghyuk and Hongbin hot on his heels. “We’ll see you three for dinner tonight! Don’t forget to bring drinks!”

 

Taekwoon waves, smug smile alight. “We won’t! Bye!”

 

“You two are the worst,” Wonshik chuckles, even though his face still feels hot.

 

“Mmm, but you love us.” Jaehwan leans over and gives Wonshik a kiss that is just a touch too dirty for a workplace environment. Taekwoon tugs Jaehwan back before a moan could escape Wonshik’s mouth.

 

“Not in front of the chocolates,” he scolds playfully.

 

“I’m pretty sure half our chocolates are used as a segue to sex - imagine what they have seen!”

 

“I didn’t want to, but thanks for the terrible mental image anyways,” Wonshik says. Jaehwan smiles his beautiful sunny smile that leaves him weak in the knees and ready to forgive Jaehwan for literally anything ever. He could stab Wonshik while smiling like that and it’ll be Wonshik apologizing for getting in the way of his knife.

 

“You’re welcome!”

 

“You’re so whipped,” Taekwoon comments, poking Wonshik’s chest with a finger.

 

“And you aren’t?”

 

“I’ve known him for how long? He no longer affects me.”

 

Jaehwan makes a very cute kissy face at Taekwoon, and Wonshik cackles as Taekwoon’s entire expression crumbles.

 

“You’re so fucking cute,” he says.

 

“Damn right I am,” agrees Jaehwan. A customer walks in just then and his playfulness tampers down to his sweet business personality. “Oh hello, welcome to K-L Chocolates!”

 

That night, after another rowdy dinner at Hakyeon, Hongbin and Sanghyuk’s place that was punctuated with a whining Taekwoon wrangled by Hakyeon to help make pasta, Wonshik finds himself in the middle of Jaehwan and Taekwoon as they snuggle against him in bed. Jaehwan is petting his chest, fingers absent-minded against his tattoos. Taekwoon is on his phone, thumb scrolling slowly through whatever forum has caught his interest. Wonshik is half-asleep, full from the delicious pasta and maybe one too many beers.

 

“We’re thinking about rebranding,” Taekwoon says suddenly. Jaehwan’s fingers don’t stop but Wonshik’s brain is struggling to comprehend what exactly Taekwoon means by that.

 

“Rebranding? What do you mean?”

 

Jaehwan’s fingers skate to Wonshik’s collarbone. “We’re thinking about renaming the shop to fit our current situation better,” he croons.

 

“K-L-R Chocolates and Desserts,” Taekwoon continues. “We’re already serving coffees when we offer samples, so we thought why not just go the extra step and make it also as a small cafe. There’s a lot of university students coming in lately, thanks to word of mouth from those three, and many of them have commented our shop would be a nice place to work at.”

 

“And the R?” Wonshik ventures. Taekwoon locks his phone, sets it down, and smiles at him.

 

“A letter to represent our third co-owner.”

 

Wonshik’s heart almost bursts from his chest, and he’s sure Jaehwan can feel it with his hand pressed against him. “Co-owner? Me?”

 

Jaehwan giggles and presses a kiss against Wonshik’s shoulder, warm and soft. “Yes, if you want to.”

 

“If I want-- yes, I do! I’d love to!” Wonshik can’t kiss Taekwoon then Jaehwan fast enough, rolling between the two. “Are you… Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” the two chocolatiers say simultaneously. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

 

“Never do that again and I’m in,” Wonshik says. Taekwoon laughs softly before he presses a kiss on Wonshik’s cheek.

 

“No guarantees,” he teases. “And besides, don’t think I haven’t seen you mirror Jaehwan’s habits.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” bluffs Wonshik. Taekwoon kisses him on the lips this time, but they’re interrupted by the sound of a yawn that in turn makes Wonshik yawn and break the kiss.

 

“I’m sleepy,” Jaehwan complains, pouting. “Kiss me too.”

 

“Are you bored watching us kiss?” Taekwoon asks as Wonshik shuffles down a bit so the two can lean over him and kiss.

 

“I could never be bored watching you two make out.” Jaehwan leers at them. “But I think the pasta has finally kicked in and I’m ready to sleep.”

 

Taekwoon hums and drops one more kiss on Jaehwan’s mouth. “Yeah, me too. Wonshik?”

 

“I was almost asleep before you sprung K-L-R on me,” he says, and just saying the new name sends a little thrill through him. Taekwoon reaches down for the cover and tugs it over them as Jaehwan turns off the bedside lamp. The soft blanket trapping the warmth creates even more of a cozy, sleepy cocoon and Wonshik is about to pass out when he barely catches a soft,

 

“Good night.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Wonshik’s “I love you too,” catches on a yawn before he falls asleep, but he feels Taekwoon and Jaehwan snuggle closer and he knows they heard him.

 

_Good night, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely couldn't tell you why I just... never bothered uploading this 22k thing for more than sixth months but hey! It's finally uploaded! I tweaked some scenes, and holy shit, I procrastinated editing and uploading this for so long that in the original document, I still had Wonshik listed for six tattoos. He got a seventh one. Nice job, me @ me.
> 
> u3u I do love me some keovi, and I hope you do too! I had fun with this, and mayhaps just encompassed my own disaster bisexual self into Wonshik... hsjksjsk people are beautiful and intimidating, what do.
> 
> Also mini fun fact but the classes that chabinhyuk teaches are classes I've taken. Horror films was one hell of a class.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season, stay comfortable wherever you are, and I'll see you around uwu 
> 
> Cheers !! <3
> 
> find me on twitter @taekwoonhoney, where i just intermittently weep over taekwoon :( (and the rest of vixx) (but mostly taekwoon) (when he smiles???) (i????) (uwu)


End file.
